Love What To Do
by yourparadise
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 7!. LAST CHAPTER. Review juseyo T.T ..Cinta tidak memandang kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh, dimana ia akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, kapan ia akan hidup berbahagia dengan cintanya, dan bagaimana ia dapat mempertahankan cintanya. YUNJAE. SEKUEL COMING SOON
1. Chapter 1

**Love.. What To Do**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary : Cinta tidak memandang kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh, dimana ia akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, kapan ia akan hidup berbahagia dengan cintanya, dan bagaimana ia dapat mempertahankan cintanya.**

**Note : Sebelumnya saya beritahu lagi, jika kalian menemukan/pernah membaca ff saya di website lain (ffyj) dengan menggunakan nama 'parkririn', itu memang ff saya. Karena saya tidak hanya memposting ff saya di ffn. Terima kasih~~~**

_Author kembali membawakan fanfic baru ^^ semoga kalian suka ! Maaf jika jelek ya, mohon kritik dan sarannya~~_

**Warning : ada PG13, ada PG17, ada NC (mungkin?), little bit Angst (mungkin?), ada Typo (banyak sekali), ada ke-nggak jelas-an (pasti)**

(Jaejoong POV)

Halo. Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku dengan Jaejoong.

Aku seorang lelaki. Tinggi. Memiliki kulit sebersih porselen. Memiliki wajah yang cantik. Memiliki keahlian memasak. Memiliki pekerjaan sebagai koki disebuah restoran Eropa. Dan memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Jung Yunho.

Ah~~ Kalian pasti memiliki 2 pertanyaan, mengapa wajahku cantik dan mengapa pacarku seorang lelaki juga, benar kan?

Memiliki wajah cantik bagiku itu bukan sepenuhnya bencana, itu merupakan anugerah juga. Aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu dan bahkan jika teman-temanku sering menggoda wajah cantikku, aku tidak marah. Wajahku tidak sepenuhnya cantik, beberapa teman wanitaku juga sering menyebutku tampan. Haha.

Mengapa aku memiliki seorang kekasih lelaki? Aku pikir itu hak. Maksudku begini, itu kan semua pilihan orang (dan termasuk hak) untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi kekasih mereka dan hak setiap orang untuk bahagia dimana pun, kapan pun, dan dengan siapa pun. Jadi bagiku tidak masalah juga memiliki Jung Yunho dalam hatiku.

Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena kekasihku sangat tampan ^^ Dia bekerja sebagai CEO sebuah perusahaan besar di Seoul. Mm~ kalian pasti penasaran bagaimana ceritanya aku dan dia bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?

Begini ceritanya…

Hari itu Seoul begitu dingin dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Karyawan lain sudah pulang dan aku masih terdiam di depan pintu masuk restoran di tempat aku bekerja. Banyaknya pelanggan hari ini membuat bahu dan pinggangku seakan mau patah. Belum lagi ditambah dengan Chef Jang yang hari ini begitu senewennya dengan pekerjaan para koki.

Aku ingin segera pulang. Tapi entah mengapa kakiku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja menuju apartemenku. Sambil berjalan aku teringat dengan keluargaku yang berada di Busan. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah mereka sudah tidur? Aku sangat merindukan adik-adik perempuanku dan ibuku. Merindukan tawa dan kasih sayang mereka.

Ayahku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan ketika aku masih remaja. Ayah adalah sosok yang sangat aku banggakan, begitu pula dengan ibuku. Ibu merawat ku dan kedua adikku sendiri. Aku merasa bersyukur bisa mendapat pekerjaan layak di Seoul, sehingga setiap bulan bisa membantu kebutuhan rumah dan ibuku.

"Ah, jika aku sedang di rumah, pasti ibu akan membuatkanku sup ayam di malam yang dingin begini.." ucapku sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangan bersamaan.

Ketika melewati taman, aku melihat seorang lelaki sedang duduk dibangku taman dan kepalanya tertunduk. Aku pikir dia orang gila, tapi mana mungkin orang gila berpakaian rapi dan membawa sekotak kado pangkuannya? Aku mendekati lelaki itu dan menepuk bahunya.

" Dia tidur?" gumamku.

Aku kembali menepuk berulang bahu lelaki itu dan sepertinya dia mulai sadar.

"Permisi, kau tertidur di sini. Apa tak sebaiknya kau pulang? Di sini begitu dingin" ujarku.

Lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihatku dengan heran. Ommo~ lelaki ini tampan sekali. Alisnya tebal dan tegas. Matanya seperti mata musang. Bibirnya tipis. Wajahnya maskulin. Aku merasakan sepertinya dadaku berdesir melihat ketampanannya.

"Siapa?" tanya lelaki itu.

Aku mengusap tengkukku, "Ah, aku Kim Jaejoong, aku hanya sedang lewat dan melihatmu sepertinya tertidur di bangku ini. Tidakkah kau pulang? Oh, atau kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Lelaki itu berdiri dan merenggangkan badannya. Badan lelaki ini begitu atletis sekali sih?

"Aku sedang menunggu orang tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan datang. Oh ya, siapa namamu tadi?"

"Kim Jaejoong"

Lelaki itu mengulurkan kotak kado yang dia bawa tadi, "Terima kasih sudah membangunkanku. Ini untukmu saja. Namaku Jung Yunho"

"Apa? Untukku?" tanyaku.

"Ya, untukmu. Ambilah."

Aku mengambil kotak itu dan membungkukkan badan sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku sekilas lalu pergi kearah yang berlawanan denganku. Apa yang dia lakukan? Mengusap kepalaku? Memangnya aku anak kecil? Ah~ tapi dia begitu tampan dan manis, mengapa hatiku berdesir begini?

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku mengambil kado yang diberikan Yunho tadi. Kotak yang tidak terlalu besar, berwarna merah dan berpitah putih. Aku mulai membukanya dan.. ini? Kemeja putih? Memangnya dia mau memberi kado untuk siapa sebenarnya? Ini kan kemeja laki-laki.

Aku memakai kemeja itu dan bercermin. Sangat pas dibadanku dan nyaman. Tapi kenapa Yunho ingin member kado kemeja ini kepada orang yang dia tunggu? Memangnya orang yang dia tunggu itu seorang lelaki? Ah, aku ini banyak bertanya sekali..

"Siapa sebenarnya dia ini?" tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku melipat kemeja itu dan menaruhnya di lemari. Dan berharap suatu hari dapat bertemu kembali dengan Yunho. Eh, bertemu dengan dia lagi? Untuk apa? Dahiku berkerut memikirkan perkataanku barusan. Yunho tampan, tapi apakah dia gay sepertiku? Karena jujur saja aku ini gay.

Beberapa hari kemudian…

Seperti biasanya, pagi-pagi aku akan datang ke restoran dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian koki. Kemeja putih dan apron hitam sudah ku kenakan, tak lupa ku selipkan pita berwarna biru di kerah kemejaku. Sambil berjalan menuju dapur, aku menyapa para karyawan yang lain.

"Morning, Jae.." Sapa seseorang di balik meja chef.

Itu Chef Jung. Dia kepala chef di sini dan juga pemilik restoran ini sebenarnya. Dia tampan. Dan sangat berkharisma. Pernah tinggal di Italia selama 10 tahun. Skill memasaknya? Sudah tidak diragukan lagi diseluruh Seoul ini. Tiga tahun yang lalu dialah yang mengajakku untuk bekerja direstorannya. Saat aku sedang kebingungan mencari pekerjaan, dia menanyakanku apakah aku ini bisa memasak atau tidak. Dia membawaku ke restoran ini dan memintaku memasak untuknya. Besoknya, karirku sebagai koki di sini dimulai dari sebagai asisten koki.

Tidak ada yang bisa menebak Chef Jung. Bahkan aku pun juga terkadang tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran dan kepribadiannya. Tampak dari luar dia sangat baik dan maskulin. Tapi hatinya? Tidak ada yang tahu. Begitu juga dengan kekasihnya. Entah dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih atau belum, tapi selama ini semua orang karyawan di sini tidak pernah melihat dia berdua dengan seorang gadis. Padahal para pelanggan restoran ini banyak yang menyukainya, tapi aku rasa dia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Aneh sekali.."

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Eh?" aku menolehkan kepala. Ternyata tadi gumamanku terdengar oleh chef.

Chef Jung memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa, Jae?"

"Ani~.." aku terkekeh.

Chef Jung berjalan kearahku dan memegang kepalaku.

"Hari ini ada reservasi dari CEO sebuah perusahaan ternama dan juga duta besar dari Indonesia, tolong kau yang tangani pesanan mereka ya?" tanya chef.

Aku mengangguk,"Siap, chef!" seruku.

Jam makan siang pun datang dan restoran kami mulai dipenuhi oleh pelanggan, mulai dari karyawan kantoran sampai pejabat, yang kelaparan setelah penat setengah hari bekerja dan mengatasi urusan mereka masing-masing. CEO dari Cassiopeia Construction dan duta besar Indonesia pun sudah datang dan memesan makanan utama siang ini, Abacchio al forno atau daging domba panggang dengan rosemary yang didatangkan langsung dari Roma.

Sebenarnya aku sudah sering melayani pesanan para pejabat, tapi entah mengapa aku masih saja gugup dan takut bila masakanku memiliki kekurangan.

"Abacchio al forno!" Ting. Seru chef sembari menekan bell.

Aku harap masakanku sempurna. Ketika kembali memasak untuk pesanan selanjutnya, Chef Jung memanggilku dan berkata bahwa duta besar Indonesia ingin bertemu denganku. Jadi aku merapikan pakaianku dan berjalan menuju ruang utama restoran dan menemui tamu penting siang sini.

"Good afternoon, Sir. My name is Kim Jaejoong, I'm the chef that receiving your order. May I help you, Sir?" sapaku dengan sikap sopan.

"Ah~ so you're the chef? I just want to say that your dish is very very perfect. " puji duta besar Indonesia sambil menepuk ringan tanganku.

Aku membungkukkan badan,"Thankyou, Sir"

"Right, Mr. Jung?"

Duta besar Indonesia bertanya untuk memastikan dengan seseorang yang duduk membelakangiku, itu pasti CEO Cassiopeia Construction, pikirku. Lelaki itu memiringkan badannya tersenyum kepada duta besar Indonesia dan kemudian menatapku. Entah mengapa tapi aku merasa kalau bibirku mulai menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Ini keberuntungan ya?

Orang itu terlihat biasa saja dan tersenyum,"Annyeonghaseyo, Jaejoong-ssi" sapanya.

Aku menganggukan kepala.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Yunho.."

Sebenarnya entah mengapa aku menyunggingkan senyum selebar ini saat aku tahu tamu penting siang ini adalah Jung Yunho. Dua minggu setelah pertemuan tidak sengaja itu dan baru sekarang kami bertemu lagi. Dia tetap saja tampan seperti malam itu. Hanya saja sekarang dia kelihatan sangat berwibawa dengan menggunakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja biru muda di dalamnya.

"Both of you are friends?" tanya duta besar Indonesia yang sepertinya sedikit terkejut mengetahui Yunho mengenalku.

"Ne. He is my friend.." jawab Yunho.

Setelah pertemuan kami yang kedua kalinya itu, aku semakin terpikirkan tentang Yunho. Tentang dia yang ternyata CEO sebuah perusahaan besar. Tentang dia yang begitu tampan, yang begitu maskulin. Argh! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya terus?!

Aku sedang mengambil tas di dalam loker dan bersiap untuk pulang. Bahan-bahan untuk besok sudah setengah disiapkan, jadi aku tidak perlu berangkat terlalu terburu-buru besok pagi. Begitu mengucapkan selamat malam pada petugas keamanan yang bertugas malam itu, aku keluar dan menuju halte bus di depan sebuah minimarket.

Aku menunggu bis terakhir malam itu lewat dan tak sengaja mataku berhenti pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari halte. Mobil mahal, pikirku. Mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam dengan body yang mulus dan super bersih mengkilap. Ah, pasti orang ini sangat kaya. Andai saja aku bisa membeli mobil seperti itu. Aku pasti akan mengajak ibu dan kedua adikku jalan-jalan berkeliling Seoul.

Aku menghembuskan nafas,"Berjuanglah, Kim Jaejoong.. Aja aja fighting!" seruku.

"Sedang menunggu bis?"

"Ommo.. !"

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar seseorang yang tiba-tiba munsul disampingku dan mengajakku berbicara. Mataku membulat lebar dan bibirku sedikit terbuka melihat siapa ternyata orang itu. Itu Jung Yunho.

"Sedang menunggu bis ?" ulangnya..

Aku tersadar dan segera menjawab pertanyaanya,"Ah, ne. Kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Yunho-ssi ?"

Yunho menyodorkan sekotak kecil susu strawberry kearahku.

"Minum cepat"

"Mwo ? Ini ? Untukku maksudnya ?' tanyaku.

"Tentu. Kajja, ayo minum.." perintahnya.

Dengan canggung aku mengambil kotak susu itu dari tangannya dan mulai meminum susu itu dengan sedotan. Diam-diam ku perhatikan melalui sudut mataku, Yunho sepertinya sedang melihatku. Aku mencoba perlahan menoleh kearahnya dan benar saja dia sedang memperhatikan ku ternyata.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa melihatku begitu ?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku seperti pertama kalinya kita bertemu. Dia ini hanya dengan menyentuh kepalaku begini saja sudah cukup membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Aish~ jangan membuatku menjadi gugup begini, Yunho-ssi.

"Kau.. Seperti gadis kecil ya.."

Aku melongo. Gadis kecil katanya ? Aku ini laki-laki tahu ! Aku memanyunkan bibirku ke depan, sebagai tanda aku merasa tidak senang dengan panggilan gadis kecil. Bukannya minta maaf, Yunho malah tertawa dan menarik tanganku dan kemudian menyuruhku mengikutinya.

(End of Jaejoong POV)

(Author POV)

Malam itu Yunho pulang larut dari kantornya. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan dan dia tidak ingin hari liburnya nanti terganggu dengan pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Pukul 22.00 dia keluar dari basement kantor dan pulang menuju rumahnya. Rasanya setelah sampai di rumah dia ingin sekali berlama-lama berendam air hangat. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan bahunya tearasa begitu pegal. Apalagi kedua kakinya, rasanya sudah ingin lepas saja karena seharian ini dia berjalan mengunjungi proyek-proyek yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Dia haus. Jadi Yunho memutuskan untuk berhenti di minimarket di dekat halte bus untuk sekedar membeli minuman. Begitu keluar dari minimarket, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling jalan. Sudah malam, tapi sepertinya Seoul baru akan ramai dengan hilir mudiknya orang-orang yang menikmati malam dengan pergi ke club, pikirnya.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil, tapi kemudian terhenti karena dia melihat sesosok lelaki yang sedang berdiri di halte bus. Lelaki cantik yang ditemuinya dua minggu yang lalu dan tadi siang. Ia jadi teringat dengan pertemuannya tadi siang. Saat sedang mendengarkan duta besar Indonesia memuji koki yang menyiapkan hidangan mereka, Yunho tahu dari suaranya koki itu sepertinya Kim Jaejoong. Orang yang membuatnya merasa seperti tersihir oleh kecantikan sekaligus sorot matanya yang begitu hangat. Yunho terpikat oleh pesona lelaki cantik ini pada pandangan pertamanya.

"Sedang menunggu bis?"

Jaejoong terlihat sedikit terlonjak melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya,"Ommo!"

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sepertinya kaget karena melihatnya. Bahkan saat kaget pun laki-laki ini tetap cantik, batin Yunho.

"Sedang menunggu bis?" ulang Yunho, karena Jaejoong tak kunjung menjawabnya tadi.

"Ah, ne. Kau, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Yunho-ssi ?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho menyodorkan sekotak kecil susu strawberry yang di belinya tadi. Sepertinya rasa haus Yunho menghilang setelah melihat Jaejoong. Yang dia rasakan sekarang hanya kehangatan yang menyusup dalam dirinya begitu melihat mata Jaejoong. Seperti menemukan kenyamanan di dalam sana.

"Minum cepat" perintah Yunho.

Jaejoong terlihat kaget,"Mwo? Ini? Untukku maksudnya?"

"Tentu. Kajja, ayo minum.." perintahnya Yunho lagi.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong yang perlahan meneguk susu itu menggunakan sedotan. Bibirnya yang tipis dan merah. Dia kelihatan seperti gadis kecil yang manis, pikir Yunho geli. Merasa diperhatikan, Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho dan bertanya mengapa Yunho memandangnya seperti itu. Tapi Yunho tidak menjawab. Yunho ingin mengantarnya pulang, dengan cepat Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ini mobilmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai menjalankannya melewati jalan besar kota Seoul yang cukup ramai. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho malah sesekali memandangi Jaejoong yang sepertinya sedang kebingungan.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Rumahku di Busan. Aku tinggal di apartmen di daerah Myeong-dong."

"Kau tinggal sendiri? Sudah berapa lama kau di Seoul?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengusap hidungnya,"Ya aku tinggal sendiri. Aku baru tiga tahun tinggal di Seoul."

"Kau bekerja di retoran itu? Sebagai koki?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau CEO dari perusahaan Cassiopeia Construction itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho lagi-lagi tidak menjawab dan kembali menyetir hingga akhirnya sampai di depan pintu masuk apartemen tempat Jaejoong. Apartemen itu hanya bangunan apartemen yang kecil namun sangat terawat. Disetiap balkonnya terdapat berbagai macam bunga yang ditanam di dalam pot-pot kecil. Sepertinya bangunan apartemen ini juga baru dicat, terlihat warnanya yang masih terasa fresh dengan kombinasi warna biru langit dan hijau muda yang membuat bangunan ini tak tampak seperti bangunan tua. Bangunan ini terlihat sangat hommy sekali.

"Jadi kau tinggal di sini, Jae ?" tanya Yunho sembari memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Ne. Terima kasih kau sudah mengantarku pulang dan memberiku susu tadi, Yunho-ssi" ujar Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Jaejoong-ssi, kau punya kekasih ?"

Pertanyaan Yunho barusan seperti menohok Jaejoong. Jaejoong jadi kelihatan begitu gugup karena ditanya seperti itu.

"Itu.. Aku belum punya kekasih.."

"Baguslah.."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya melihat respon Yunho yang lega mendengar jawabannya tadi.

Yunho meletakkan tangannya di kepala Jaejoong,"Besok kau mau berkencan denganku selepas kau bekerja?"

"Mwo?!'

**To be continued**..

_Hahahahaha ^^ bagaimana ? masih banyak kekurangan bukan ?_

_Apa kalian penasaran dengan cerita selanjutnya ? Mohon tunggu dengan sabar ya ^^_

_**Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk teman-teman yang sudah review di tiga ff saya sebelumnya^^**_

**Kimikimjae | nanajunsu | sunshines | DongMinChang Kim | Ciachunyoo | cindyshim07 | bica | lzhe | anastasya regiana | YunHolic****KimsLovey | christyy | kikikyujunmyun****WonKyuPet | Kim Eun Seob | ****Youleebitha****ChwangKyuh EviLBerry**** | Guest**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love.. What To do**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary : Cinta tidak memandang kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh, dimana ia akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, kapan ia akan hidup berbahagia dengan cintanya, dan bagaimana ia dapat mempertahankan cintanya.**

**Note : Sebelumnya saya beritahu lagi, jika kalian menemukan/pernah membaca ff saya di website lain (ffyj) dengan menggunakan nama 'parkririn', itu memang ff saya. Karena saya tidak hanya memposting ff saya di ffn. Terima kasih~~~**

**Warning : ada PG13, ada PG17, ada NC (mungkin?), little bit Angst (mungkin?), ada Typo (banyak sekali), ada ke-nggak jelas-an (pasti)**

.

.

.

Terlihat jelas jika Jaejoong sama sekali kurang berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya hari ini. Beberapa kali ia sampai melamun karena memikirkan sesuatu. Memikirkan siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho yang semalam mengajaknya kencan. Bukannya Jaejoong tidak mau, tapi dia tidak bisa tenang-tenang saja jika mendengar kata 'kencan'. Apa dua orang lelaki berjalan berdua namanya juga kencan? Seperti pasangan gay? Jaejoong tidak masalah dengan pasangan-pasangan yang menyukai sesama jenis, teman-temannya juga banyak yang seperti itu, tapi dirinya?

Jaejoong sendiri bahkan tidak yakin jika ia sebenarnya menyukai perempuan atau lelaki, karena sejujurnya ia belum pernah jatuh cinta, jadi otomatis dia belum pernah berpacaran. Memang dia tidak memungkiri jika ia begitu terpesona begitu pertama kali bertemu dengan Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong tidak yakin jika itu perasaan yang disebut jatuh cinta atau hanya kagum semata.

Sosok Jung Yunho yang tampan, memiliki harta yang tidak sedikit, yang dingin, namun juga blak-blakan. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yunho. Pesona Jung Yunho yang bisa membuat Jaejoong gila.

"Jae, kau kenapa sih?'

Chef Jung menepuk bahu Jaejoong pelan. Sejak daritadi ia bisa tahu jika ada yang tidak beres dengan rekannya satu ini. Sejak istirahat makan, dia melihat Jaejoong hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya dan sesekali mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong seperti itu dan dia juga tidak ingin jika dapurnya bekerja dengan orang yang sedang kehilangan konsentrasinya.

Jaejoong yang sepertinya tidak menyadari tepukan pelan di bahunya, tetap mengaduk-aduk makanannya sedari tadi. Chef Jung mendengus pelan kemudian menepuk bahu Jaejoong lebih keras.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong yang terkejut dari lamunannya segera menolehkan kepalanya melihat chef Jung yang sedang memandanginya dengan dahi mengerenyit,"E-eh? Iya, chef"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Bekerja tidak konsentrasi dan sekarang waktunya makan kau malah melamun. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menceritakan kejadian kemarin dengan chef Jung, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak ingin secepat ini mengambil kesimpulan jika mungkin saja Yunho menyukainya dan ia sudah jatuh cinta dengan Yunho.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Jae. Tapi aku minta jangan sampai konsentrasimu berkurang ketika kerja, ne?"

"Baik, chef.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Yunho POV)

Aku sudah menunggu Jaejoong selama setengah jam, seharusnya jam kerjanya telah selesai daritadi, mungkin saja ia sedang bersiap-siap. Sesekali aku menendang-nendang udara untuk menghilangkan dingin malam. Tidak. Aku tidak bosan. Menunggu Jaejoong untuk berkencan dengannya bukanlah hal yang membosankan, malah membuat jantungku terus-terusan berdegup dengan kencang.

Tidak dapat aku pungkiri jika aku sangat terhanyut kedalam pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong ketika pertama kali bertemu. Bahkan ketika aku bertemu Jaejoong untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku sudah berani menyimpulkan bahwa diriku begitu menyukai Jaejoong. Aku bukan orang yang senang berbicara banyak, hanya saja aku selalu to the point dengan apa yang aku inginkan, seperti mengajak Jaejoong berkencan semalam.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku melihat Jaejoong keluar dari arah pintu masuk restoran. Ia memakai kemeja putih. Tunggu.. itu sepertinya kemeja yang aku berikan ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ah~ Dia cocok juga mengenakan kemeja itu. Aku melambaikan tangan ketika ia menoleh kearahku. Dia tersenyum dan kemudian berlari kecil menghampiriku.

"Ayo masuk"

Aku langsung saja membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk. Dia terlihat sedikit gugup kurasa dan pipinya merona. Aish! Bagaimana bisa sih ada seorang lelaki yang begitu cantik, bermata besar, bibir semerah cherry, dan seputih dia? Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mencoba mencium bibir itu, bibir yang begitu menggoda.

"Mm, Yunho. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri begitu?"

Panggilan Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengusap bagian belakang leherku pelan, merasa sedikit malu karena Jaejoong memergokiku sedang melamun memperhatikannya. Aku langsung saja masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankannya.

(Yunho POV end)

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali mengajak Jaejoong untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat mengasyikkan seperti taman bermain, bioskop, pantai, pusat perbelanjaan dan tempat bagus lainnya untuk berkencan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi jika jadwal kerja Jaejoog baru selesai pukul 11 malam. Jadi, di sinilah mereka, dipinggiran sungai Han.

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan di pinggiran Sungai Han dalam diam. Jaejoong memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan sedari tadi kepalanya terus ditundukkan. Dia pernah membayangkan jika ia akan mengajak kekasihnya untuk berjalan berdua menikmati malam di pinggiran Sungai Han, tapi tidak dengan Yunho. Dia tidak keberatan sebenarnya jika sekarang ia sedang berkencan dengan Yunho, hanya saja rasa berdesir di hatinya dan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan kencangnya membuat dirinya tidak bisa bersikap sewajarnya saja jika sedang bersama Yunho.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Yunho begitu santai dan menikmati kencan sederhananya dengan Jaejoong. Matanya tidak berhenti memandangi lampu-lampu jalanan yang menerangi mereka mala mini. Sesekali matanya melirik kea rah kirinya sekedar untuk mengamati Jaejoong. Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong mungkin saja masih merasa asing dengan kencan seperti ini, tapi entah mengapa Yunho merasa jika dimana pun ia bersama Jaejoong, semuanya terasa benar.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu sampai bisa bekerja di restoran itu?" Yunho mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai menjawab.

"Selepas SMA aku pergi ke Seoul untuk mencari kerja, karena aku piker akan lebih mendapatkan banyak uang jika mendapat pekerjaan di Seoul. Ibuku sebenarnya menawariku untuk berkuliah dulu dengan biaya pinjaman dari Bank, tapi aku menolak dengan alasan sudah saatnya aku yang membiayai kebutuhan ibu dan sekolah adik-adikku. Jujur saja aku tidak tahu ingin bekerja apa,tapi aku bertekad agar mencari kerja yang menghasilkan banyak uang.."

Jaejoong menoleh begitu Yunho menoleh karahnya dengan mata mendelik,"Ya ya, pikiranmu kotor sekali sih? Maksudku tentu saja bukan pekerjaan yang haram. Kau ini curigaan sekali sih!"

"Aku tidak berpikiran seperti itu!"

"Ish, mengelak.." Jaejoong mendecih dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi,"Aku kemudian bertemu dengan chef Jung, dia bilang sedang mencari asisten koki, aku menawarkan diriku saja untuk bekerja di situ. Dia membawaku ke restoran dan menguji masakanku serta pengetahuanku tentang bumbu dan bahan dapur. Besoknya, aku mulai bekerja di restoran itu sebagai asisten koki. Setelah satu tahun bekerja, chef Jung memasukkan diriku ke sebuah tempat sekolah masak, katanya agar aku bisa diangkat menjadi koki. JAdi ya, beginilah aku sekarang, menjadi koki."

Jaejoong mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menghela nafas lagi. Dipandanginya Yunho yang kini mengajaknya duduk disalah salah satu bangku taman.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Jaejoong kini bertanya mengenai Yunho.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Jaejoong. Ditatapnya bola mata besar itu yang sedang menunggu jawaban Yunho. Tapi selang beberapa menit, Yunho juga tidak membuka mulutnya. Jaejoong menjadi kesal sendiri dan mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda ia sedang merajuk.

"Jangan begitu, bibirmu jelek sekali. Aku hanya seorang CEO, sudah itu saja."

Yunho akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan mengangkat bahunya. Tapi Jaejoong malah semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Kau ini memangnya kalau bicara bayar ya? Sedikit sekali! Sok misterius.." Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Yunho terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yag semakin kesal,"Nanti juga lama kelamaan kau akan tahu sendiri.."

"Tapi kan aku juga akan tahu kalau bertanya, Yun!"

Jaejoong duduk dari duduknya dan menghentakkan kakinya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang terbengong melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Aish! Dia ini seperti wanita sungguhan"

"Jung Yunho aku mendengarmu mengataiku wanita!"

"Ya ya! Jaejoong!"

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berlari mengejar Jaejoong. Kencan yang kurang menyenangkan sepertinya ya? Mau bagaimana lagi? Yunho saja bahkan belum pernah berpacaran. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi saat-saat yang sulit untuk mengerjar cinta Jaejoong, batin Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Jaejoong POV)

Beberapa minggu kemudian hubunganku dan Yunho semakin dekat. Aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk menghindarinya, karena aku pikir juga aku tidak ingin menghindarinya. Aku juga tidak merasa terganggu jika seandainya saja aku dan dia benar-benar menjadi sepasangan kekasih yang sesama jenis. Memangnya kenapa? Yang penting bahagia kan? Urusan dosa sih nanti saja di akhirat. Hihihihi

Dan selama beberapa minggu ini pun, Yunho rajin mengantar-jemput diriku. Meskipun tetap saja dia irit bicara, tapi aku cukup senang mendapat perlakuan manis darinya. Dia rajin memberikan barang-barang kesukaanku, memperhatikanku, menanyakan kabarku, pokoknya hal-hal manis lainnya. Aku pun juga mulai mengenal pribadinya yang tertutup, bicara seperlunya saja, kebiasaannya, dan semua tentang dirinya.

Hanya saja, beberapa hari ini aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap chef Jung. Jika biasanya dia karna sangat ramah kepadaku, kini ia mulai acuh tak acuh. Aku tidak mengetti terhadapa perubahan sikapnya. Aku merasa jika aku selalu mengerjakan pekerjaanku dengan baik, tidak ada komplain dari konsumen, dan semuanya juga berjalan lancar di restoran. Tapi kenapa dia jadi orang yang ketus?

"Tidak makan, chef? Beberapa hari ini ku perhatikan kau hanya minum kopi di saat makan siang, lambungmu tidak apa-apa?"

Siang ini aku mencoba untuk berbicara dengan chef Jung lagi. Meskipun dia juga bersikap ketus dengan yang lainnya, tapi entah mengapa aku pikir jika aku penyebab perubahan sikap dia. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku lagi. Selalu begini. Biasanya dia yang akan menyapaku duluan. Apa dia sedang ada masalah ya?

"Kau tahu, chef? Jika kau sedang ada masalah, kau bisa saja berbagi cerita denganku.."

Belum lagi aku menersukan perkataanku, chef Jung malah memberiku tatapan menusuknya.

"Mm, oke, chef. Maaf aku sudah menganggumu. Aku—"

"Bagaimana aku bercerita kepadamu masalahku, jika pokok masalahku adalah kau?!"

(Jaejoong POV End)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Yunho baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantornya dan sekarang sedang berada di jalan pulang menuju apartemennya. Kepalanya begitu berat dan penat, ia bahkan bisa merasakan perutnya mulai perih akibat tidak makan siang tadi. Dia juga merasa tidak enak karena membuat Jaejoong pulang sendiri beberapa hari ini. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri jika ia sangat merindukan namja cantik itu.

Ah~ Jika ia mengingat Jaejoong, langsung saja hatinya akan kembali berdesir hangat. Masuknya Jaejoong dalam kehidupannya, mulai membawa pengaruh baik dalam dirinya. Ia tidak lagi dingin dengan orang lain, ia mulai sering menebar senyum jika berpapasan dengan orang, dan ia mulai bisa sedikit berbicara banyak dan tidak lagi hanya menggerakkan mimik wajah atau tubuhnya untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Yunho memberhentikan laju mobilnya begitu melihat tanda lampu merah menyala pada traffic light. Sejenak ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat kota Seoul yang masih saja ramai bahkan sudah dini hari seperti ini. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah layar besar yang sedang menayangkan berita langsung sebuah kebakaran. Yunho menyipitkan matanya untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas tempat kebakaran tersebut. Seketika saja matanya terbelalak lebar, ia mengenal tempat itu. Sebuah apartemen dengan cat hijau dan biru. Bangunan apartemen yang selalu ia kunjungi beberapa minggu ini. Apartemen Jaejoong!

Tanpa pikir panjang, ketika lampu hijau sudah menyala, Yunho menginjak pedal gasnya. Ia sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi dengan tenang. Dipikirannya hanya Jaejoong dan Jaejoong. Begitu ia sampai di persimpangan jalan menuju apartemen Jaejoong, jalanan sudah di tutup. Langsung saja Yunho keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang yang memadati sekitar. Matanya bergerak cepat untuk menemukan sosok Jaejoong.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras melalui sela-sela rambut hitamnya. Nafasnya berhembus berat dan cepat. Dan hatinya semakin dirundung gelisah begitu tidak mendapati Jaejoong diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Kakinya tetap melangkah menyusuri dan memutari sekitar apartemen Jaejoong. Ia bersumpah akan menenggelamkan dirinya di Sungai Han jika ia mennemukan Jaejoong dalam keadaan… Astaga! Yunho sampai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai Jaejoong. Yang pasti ia tidak akan sanggup hidup lagi jika Jaejoong pergi. Karena tanpa ia sadari jika ia sudah memberikan sepenuh hatinya kepada Jaejoong.

Yunho bisa bernafas lega begitu menemukan sosok Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri dibelakang kerumunan ibu-ibu yang menangis histeris. Tapi ia bisa merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat keadaan Jaejoong. Satu orang berseragam perawat kini tengah meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menatapa kobaran api yang menghanguskan tempat tinggalnya. Mungkin perawat itu baru saja mengobati luka-luka Jaejoong, pikir Yunho. Terlihat beberapa plester antiseptik yang melekat di sekitar wajah dan leher Jaejoong dan lengan Jaejoong yang diperban.

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan dirinya menuju Jaejoong. Dapat ia lihat jika airmata Jaejoong sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Yunho menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong menoleh menatap kearah Yunho, namun hati Yunho kembali berdenyut sakit begitu melihat ekspresi wajah oorang yang disayanginya itu. Jaejoong seperti orang linglung, bahkan ketika Yunho menuntunnya menuju mobil, Jaejoong tetap diam menatap lurus ke depan.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, Yunho membawa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar tamu dan meletakkan tas barang-barang yang sempat Jaejoong selamatkan di sisi lemari. Ia menuntun Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur. Jemarinya tidak dapat dicegah begitu dia mulai menyusuri surai hitam yang menutupi kening Jaejoong. Diusapnya lembut pipi Jaejoong, matanya begitu perih melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Begitu Yunho akan beranjak untuk mengambilkan air minum, Jaejoong terisak. Dengan segera Yunho menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan.

"Menagislah, menangislah.. Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja.."

Yunho berusaha untuk membuat Jaejoong tenang. Di dalam hatinya juga ia tidak bisa tenang jika melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Beberapa kali ia mengucapkan kata-kata penenang dan penyemangat. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Jaejoong tertidur didalam ketenangan dan kehangatan Yunho. Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tubuh, pikiran , dan hatinya benar-benar lelah. Kini ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang karena Jaejoong berada di dalam jangkauannya.

Walaupun tanpa Yunho dan Jaejoong sadari jika ada satu pasang mata yang terus mengawasi mereka ketika berada di tengah kejadian kebakaran apartemen Jaejoong.

.

.

.

**To be continue..**

**Bwahahahaah :D**

**Bagaimana? Lanjut?**

**Review akan dibals dichapter depan ne^^**

**Terima kasih~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love.. What To do**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary : Cinta tidak memandang kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh, dimana ia akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, kapan ia akan hidup berbahagia dengan cintanya, dan bagaimana ia dapat mempertahankan cintanya.**

**Note : Sebelumnya saya beritahu lagi, jika kalian menemukan/pernah membaca ff saya di website lain (ffyj) dengan menggunakan nama 'parkririn', itu memang ff saya. Karena saya tidak hanya memposting ff saya di ffn. Terima kasih~~~**

**Warning : ada PG13, ada PG17, ada NC (mungkin?), little bit Angst (mungkin?), ada Typo (banyak sekali), ada ke-nggak jelas-an (pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang indah dan Yunho terbangun dengan kepala yang berdenyut sakit dan perut yang meradang perih. Ia mencoba untuk bangun seperti biasanya dan menyia[kan dirinya untuk berangkat bekerja. Ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia dapat melihat wajahnya yang kusut, bibirnya yang pucat, dan meskipun ia sudah mandi, keringat dingin tetap muncul dari permukaan kulitnya.

Ia butuh obatnya. Otak Yunho mengirimkan sinyal agar Yunho berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju kotak obat di samping lemari ruang tamu. Untuk beberapa detik Yunho ingat jika bukan hanya dirinya saja yang kini berada di apartemen. Ia ingat jika ada pria cantik yang semalam dibawanya pulang. Ah, tapi Yunho benar-benar butuh obatnya sekarang, dia berjalan tersaruk-saruk sambil meremas perutnya. Baru saja Yunho menelan tuntas sebutir pil pereda sakitnya, ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Yunho?"

Yunho menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang pria cantik yang tengah memakai apron berwarna merah bata dan di tangan kirinya memegang sebuah spatula. Jaejoong tampak keheranan tadi begitu mendengar langkah kaki seseorang seperti sedang tertatih dan sebuah suara rintihan kecil. Ia menjauhkan pikiran akan adanya hantu di apartemen mewah Yunho ini. 'Ada hantu di pagi hari begini? Yang benar saja!' batin Jaejoong.

Tapi begitu mendekati asal suara itu, barulah Jaejoong melihat Yunho yang tengah menelan sebuah pil. Jaejoong tidak mengetahui itu pila apa, tapi ketika ia melihat wajah Yunho, Jaejoong berpikir mungkin Yunho sedang sakit. Jaejoong memanggil Yunho, namun Yunho hanya menoleh padanya tanpa menjawab panggilannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" lagi Jaejoong bersuara.

Yunho seakan merasa kaku dibagian bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong barusan, semua otot-otot dan sel di dalam tubuhnya seakan masih berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tidak merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya lagi. Dia hanya menggerakkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan kiri dengan pelan. Melihat itu, Jaejoong dengan sigap berjalan kearah Yunho dan menyelipkan lengan kiri Yunho di lengan kanannya.

"Bisa berjalan, kan? Kita ke ruang makan, otte?"

Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Begitu sampai di ruang makan, Jaejoong membantunya duduk dan mengambilkannya segelas air putih. Jaejoong tidak lagi bertanya kepada Yunho dan memilih menunggu Yunho menenangkan dirinya. Diperhatikannya wajah kecil itu dan matanya yang kini sedang menutup rapat. Dapat ia lihat bagaimana Yunho mencoba untuk pelan-pelan menghirup udara kemudian menghembuskannya. Perlahan tapi pasti ketika suara nafas Yunho mulai teratur, ia membuka matanya.

"Sudah baikan?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan segurat rasa kekhawatiran di matanya. Dipandanginya mata itu sejenak yang kemudian beralih pada tangan Jaejoong yang tengah memegang erat telapak tangan Yunho. Yunho bisa merasakan ada aliran hangat yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ia suka sentuhan Jaejoong, itu membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

"Aku tidak makan kemarin."

Yunho bersuara lirih menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, walaupun sebenarnya bukan itu jawaban untuk pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tidak? Bosan hidup ya?"

Yunho terkikik kecil,"Aku sibuk. Malam tadi tidak sempat karena menolongmu."

Seolah tersadar akan kejadian tadi malam, Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia menjadi merasa bersalah kepada Yunho. Ia ingat bagaimana takutnya ia semalam dan bagaimana leganya begitu melihat Yunho yang dating dan menjemputnya menjauh dari peristiwa kebakaran itu. Ia menggigit bibir merahnya dan masih merutuki rasa bersalahnya dalam hati.

"Jangan merasa bersalah. Sekarang aku sangat lapar, jadi kau punya sarapan apa untukku?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar Yunho meminta sarapannya. Seketika saja wajahnya dihiasi senyum cerah. Jangan ditanya mengapa, Jaejoong seorang koki dan dia akan merasa senang sekali jika ada orang yang mau memakan masakannya. Ia beranjak dari sisi Yunho dan mengambilkannya sepiring nasi goreng kimchi yang kelihatan sangat lezat dan masih hangat.

"Sarapan Tuan Jung Yunho, nasi goreng kimchi! Tadaa~~~"

Yunho menatap sepiring nasi goreng yang kini sudah tersaji di hadapannya, langsung saja ia mengambil sendok dan mulai memakannya. Mata Yunho membulat begitu merasakan nasi goreng yang dikunyahnya mulai turun ketenggorokannya. Ini nasi goreng kimchi terenak yang pernah ia rasakan, bahkan buatan ibunya saja tidak seenak ini.

"Enak."

Itu saja komentar yang keluar dari mulut Yunho. Jaejoong merasa sangat senang dengan komentar Yunho, ia tidak memusingkan Yunho yang hanya mengucapkan satu kata pujian saja. Melihat Yunho yang makan begitu lahapnya, membuat Jaejoong yakin jika masakannya lebih dari enak.

"Aku akan pergi ke restoran pagi ini." Jaejoong berbicara di sela-sela mengunyah sarapannya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tidak suka,"Tanganmu terluka."

"Aku ingin meminta izin untuk tidak bekerja hari ini, lagipula hanya luka ringan di lenganku tidak akan jadi masalah."

"Kenapa tidak menelpon saja kesana?"

"Tidak sopan menurutku."

"Terserahlah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa harus di rumah Jung Yunho? Rasaku kalian baru saja berteman."

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lagi untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Tapi sejak ia duduk di ruangan chef Jung, pria di hadapannya ini seperti tidak menyukai kedatangannya dan segala penjelasannya tadi. Bagaimana pun juga Jaejoong harus datang ke tempat kerjanya untuk meminta izin paling tidak satu hari ini karena kejadian kebakaran yang menimpa tempat tinggalnya dan juga menyebabkan luka ditangannya.

Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah pertanyaan menyelidik dan tatapan tajam bosnya itu. Jaejoong sudah merasa jika semua yang ia jelaskan tadi jelas-jelas benar adanya, tapi kenapa chef Jung malah semakin ketus padanya sih?

Ia sudah menjelaskan dari awal kebakaran terjadi di gedung apartemennya, kemudian dia yang kejatuhan balok kayu, Yunho yang mencari dan menjemputnya, dan terakhir ketika Yunho membawanya ke apartemennya. Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sekali lagi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Jangan mendengus begitu."

"Aku kan sudah berkata jika malam itu Yunho yang datang membantuku dari kebakaran itu dan dia membawaku pulang ke apartemennya. Memangnya aku harus kemana? Aku sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal dan lagi pikiranku sangat kacau saat itu, bagaimana aku bisa berpikir untuk memilih akan tidur sementara dimana."

Jaejoong seakan menekankan semua kata di dalam kalimat yang baru saja ia suarakan. Tapi tetap saja tatapan chef Jung tidak berubah, masih tajam. Jaejoong tidak tahan dan tidak mau tahu kenapa bosnya menjadi begini ketusnya, ia rasa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan dan tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya sebentar. Sekali lagi meminta izin untuk tidak masuk bekerja hari ini dan kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang terselimuti aura kekesalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho melonggarkan simpul dasinya dan menghempaskan badannya di sofa ruangannya. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah karena mengikuti rapat dengan para pemegang saham tadi. Baru saja ia akan memejamkan matanya, seseorang masuk saja ke dalam ruangannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ketuk pintu."

Yunho menginterupsi seorang pria yang tadi dengan tidak sopannya langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu. Orang yang mendengar perintah itu hanya bisa mendengus dan berjalan kearah pintu dan mengetukkan kepalan tangannya cukup keras. Setelahnya orang itu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Yunho.

"Wajahmu mengerikan. Pulang jam berapa semalam?"

"Wajahmu lebih mengerikan, Yoochun-ssi. Aku pulang jam 11 dan kemudian pergi ke tempat Jaejoong."

Lelaki yang bernama Yoochun itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Jaejoong? Namja yang kau sukai itu? Wow wow, apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya semalam? Melakukan kegiatan panas, ya?" goda Yoochun yang kaget begitu mendengar nama Jaejoong disebutkan.

Yunho mendengus kesal. Sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar memiliki otak mesum. Dulu saja ketika menceritakan perihal pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong, Yoochun mengodanya habis-habisan karena orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Sekarang Yoochun mulai menggodanya lagi. Yunho sedang tidak ingin beradu mulut dengan Yoochun. Bertemu dan direcokinya setiap hari saja sudah membuatnya lelah, belum lagi jika mulai beradu mulut.

"Diam berarti emas. Jadi kau membobolnya semalam?"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di dahi lebar milik Yoochun,"Aw! Sakit!"

"Dasar mesum. Apartemennya kebakaran dan aku membawanya pulang."

Masih mengusap dahinya Yoochun bertanya lagi,"Jadi dia tinggal denganmu sekarang?"

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya, mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobil,"Sekarang ya, besok tidak tahu."

Tetapi baru saja Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, telepon genggamnya berdering. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menlponnya ia langsung menempelkan teleponnya ke telinga. Dahinya berkerut begitu mendengar perkataan lawan bicaranya. Ia tidak mengeluarkan jawaban apapun sampai si penelpon selesai berbicara.

"Kenapa?"

Yunho memang sedang tidak berhadapan langsung dengan lawan bicaranya, tapi ia bisa merasakan jika lawan biacaranya di telpon sedang marah.

"Tunggu, apa urusanmu?"

"….."

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi bisakah jangan kepada dia kau bersikap begini? Kita akan bicara besok."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru saja Jaejoong akan bangkit dari duduknya untuk pindah ke kamar, suara terbukanya pintu membuat gerakannya terhenti. Dilihatnya Yunho yang baru pulang dengan menenteng tas kerja berwarna coklatnya. Jaejoong melirik sebentar kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Belum lagi Jaejoong akan bertanya, Yunho sudah mengambil tempat disebelahnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa.

Ia hanya mengamati Yunho yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya ia kelelahan sekali, batin Jaejoong. Setelah beberapa menit yang diisi hanya dengan keheningan, Yunho membuka matanya dan menangkap siluet Jaejoong yang masih duduk di sampingnya, focus dengan acara yang ditayangkan ditelevisi.

"Seharian di apartemen?"

Jaejoong melirik sebentar Yunho sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya,"Tidak. Setelah dari restoran, aku pergi mencari apartemen baru, lalu pulang. Kau sendiri? Apa kau selalu pulang kerja jam segini sebelumnya?"

"Lalu apa kata bosmu?"

"Ish! Selalu saja tidak menjawab," Jaejoong mendelik sebal,"Aku tak tahu. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering senewen, marah-marah, aku kan tidak punya salah, tapi dia terus saja bersikap ketus padaku, padahal sebelumnya tidak."

"Dia sedang datang bulan mungkin"

Jaejoong menoleh cepat begitu Yunho memberinya balasan asal,"Dia namja tulen, tidak sepertimu, Jung. Beruang jadi-jadian!"

Kali ini Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jaejoong,"Mwo? Aku beruang jadi-jadian?"

"Kau tidak lihat badanmu yang seperti beruang itu?"

"Daripada kau? Wanita jadi-jadian."

"Beruang!" Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Aish~ dasar yeoja yang terjebak di dalam tubuh namja.."

Kini Jaejoong mebulatkan matanya lebar. Ia merasa tersinggung dengan ejekan Yunho. Dia memandang Yunho sengit, sementara yang dipandang hanya menaik-turunkan alisnya saja. Karena sudah kesal, Jaejoong langsung saja menyerang Yunho dengan melancarakan serangan jari-jari kecilnya di sekitar perut Yunho. Dan seketika saja Yunho langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak karena merasa kegelian.

"Rasakan, Jung!" Jaejoong masih saja melancarkan aksinya.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan, Jae! Ahahahaha!.."

Sebenarnya Yunho hanya membiarkan Jaejoong merasa menang saja, tentu saja setelah ini Yunho akan menyerang balik Jaejoong. Mana mungkin badan sebesar Yunho tidak mampu membalas Jaejoong yang memiliki badan seperti yeoja.

Jaejoong masih saja terus tertawa dan memainkan jemarinya di perut Yunho, namun tanpa dia sadari jika Yunho mulai menunjukkan seringaiannya. Tapi salahkan Yunho yang tadi menaruh tas kerjanya tetap disebelah kakinya. Ketika ia akan bangun untuk menyerang Jajeoong, kakinya malah menginjak tas kerjanya dan membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Jaejoong yang melihat itu langsung saja mencoba untuk menahan tangan Yunho, tapi apa daya, berat tubuh Yunho membuat badan mereka jadi sama-sama kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya terdengar suara berdebum diikuti ringisan sakit dari kedua lelaki itu.

"Aww.."

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari jika kini posisi tubuhnya menindih Yunho dan ia juga tidak menyadari jika Yunho kini menatap ke dalam matanya. Jarang mereka begitu dekat, Jaejoong baru sadar ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Yunho mengenai wajah cantiknya. Ia juga kini tengan menatap mata Yunho.

"Kenapa, Kim? Ingin menciumku?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan bergegas berdiri dari jatuhnya,"Ya! Dalam mimpimu!"

Yunho kini yang menertawai tingkah mengambek Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Jaejoong yang kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sambil memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kim?" panggil Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nyahahahaha :D apakah ff ini semakin nggak jelas/ sepertinya begitu :(_

_Tolong direview ne, chingu?^^_

_Gomawoooo :*_

**Kimikimjae : Iya kita ketemu lagi^^ Mm, sebenarnya ini bisa dibilang jj nyeritain lagi, tapi nggak perlu terfokus pada 'flashback'nya. Itu mungkin aku sambungun ke chap-chap terakhir, hehe. Gomawo masih mengikuti ff ini^^**

**Missjelek : Ini sudah lanjut, gomawo^^**

** : Kamu membuatku penasaran juga^^ Hwaiting untukmu juga ne, gomawo^^**

**Clein cassie : Mm, suka nggak ya? Tunggu aja kelanjutannya ne? Gomawoo^^**

**Gwanshim84 : Iya, gomawo^^ review itu jadi penyemangat buat saya utk ngelanjutin ff^^**

**Peachpetals : Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya ne? Gomawoo^^**

**Byunchannie26 : Iya, ada di web lain selain ffn~ Gomawo ne^^**

**Yang lain jangan lupa review neeeee :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Love.. What To do**

**Chapter 4**

**Summary : Cinta tidak memandang kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh, dimana ia akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, kapan ia akan hidup berbahagia dengan cintanya, dan bagaimana ia dapat mempertahankan cintanya.**

**Note : Sebelumnya saya beritahu lagi, jika kalian menemukan/pernah membaca ff saya di website lain (ffyj) dengan menggunakan nama 'parkririn', itu memang ff saya. Karena saya tidak hanya memposting ff saya di ffn. Terima kasih~~~**

**Warning : ada PG13, ada PG17, ada NC (mungkin?), little bit Angst (mungkin?), ada Typo (banyak sekali), ada ke-nggak jelas-an (pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Jaejoong POV)

"Jae.."

Aku menoleh ke belakang begitu Yunho memanggilku sekali lagi,"Hm?"

Kulihat Yunho hanya diam dan mulai berdiri kemudian berjalan kearahku. Dia tersenyum manis dan berhenti tepat ketika jarak antara kami hanya tersisa satu jengkal saja. Dia kembali tersenyum. Ah, kenapa senyumannya begitu menghanyutkan? Inikah pesona seorang Jung Yunho? Hanya dengan menatap mata musangnya dan senyumannya? Benar-benar membuat jantungku kembali berdetak kencang.

"Ayo, tidur!"

"E-eh?!"

Belum sempat aku memprotes kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Yunho menggendongku ala bridal style dan membawaku masuk ke dalam kamar. Dengan pelan ia mulai merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur kemudian menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut.

"Jangan mesum. Maksudku bukan tidur bersama.."

Aish~ dia ini bisa membaca pikiran orang ya? Kurasakan hawa tubuhku yang mengahangat karena ia yang entah kenapa bisa menangkap maksud protesanku tadi. Yunho kini mengambil tempat di samping tempat tidurku dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggi tempat tidur. Dari jarak sedekat ini, lagi-lagi aku tenggelam ke dalam mata musang itu. Mata itu begitu tajam, namun seperti menyiratkan sebuah perasaan yang tidak terungkap. Apa ada yang kau rahasiakan dalam hidupmu, Yunho?

"Adik-adikmu semua perempuan, tidakkah ibumu menganggapmu seperti perempuan juga?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tingkahmu terkadang seperti perempuan, Jae.."

"Eh, itu.. Terkadang iya sih."

Yunho kembali tersenyum dan tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengusap rambutku. Pelan-pelan sekali gerakannya seolah aku ini adalah barang yang mudah pecah.

"Kau seperti ayahku, ayahku akan mengusap rambutku sebelum tidur.."

Yunho terkekeh kecil,"Bahkan ayahmu memperlakukanmu seperti perempuan.."

"Ya ya! Teruslah mengolokku." Ucapku sebal sambil memngerucutkan bibirku ke depan.

"Laki-laki tidak manyun jika marah, Jae.."

Aku mengerang kesal,"Jung Yunho!"

"Wae?"

Jung Yunho. Tampan, pintar, kaya, itu positifnya. Negatifnya? Irit bicara dan pintar membuat orang lain kesal. Rasanya aku ingin melemparnya dengan bantal, tapi berhubung tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat kebaikan dia untuk menampungku di rumahnya, niat itu terpaksa aku batalkan.

"Daripada kau membuatku kesal, bagaimana jika kau menceritakan aku sebuah dongeng?"

Yunho menaikkan alisnya,"Dongeng? Kenapa? Seperti anak kecil.."

"Setidaknya ketika kau menceritakan dongeng, kau tidak irit bicara." Jawabku.

Yunho menghela nafasnya pelan,"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakanmu sebuah dongeng.."

"Judulnya?"

"Tidak ada judul, tidak penting.."

Aku memutar bola mataku sebagai tanda malas mendengar jawaban seenaknya tadi,"Mana ada cerita tanpa judul!"

"Eish, perempuan ini.."

"Ya! Mengolokku lagi!"

Yunho menggaruk kepalanya tanda frustasi. Aku terkikik di dalam hati melihat tingkahnya yang mulai kesal karena tingkahku, rasakan Jung!

"Baiklah, baiklah. Judulnya YJ.."

"Tunggu," tanganku menyilang di depan dada. "Judul apa itu? YJ? Seperti inisial?"

"Jadi dengar aku mendongeng atau tidak?" Yunho membalasku.

"Iya iya.."

Yunho berdehem sebelum memulai ceritanya. Tangannya masih mengusap rambutku.

"Suatu hari disebuah negeri yang hijau dan permai, terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang bernama Toho. Raja dan ratu kerajaan Toho memiliki dua orang pangeran tampan, yang tertua bernama Shin dan yang bungsu bernama Ki. Suatu hari pangeran Ki berjalan mengelilingi istana bermaksud untuk datang melihat keadaan dapur kerajaan. Ia sebelumnya tidak pernah sama sekali memasuki dapur kerajaan. Setelah lelah berkeliling, ia duduk disebuah bangku yang tidak jauh dari dapur dan tertidur di sana.."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali karena mulai tertarik dengan dongeng yang diceritakan Yunho.

"Pangeran mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang membangunkannya, begitu ia membuka matanya, ia merasa bahwa dirinya tengah bermimpi. Dihadapannya kini ada sesosok malaikat yang sangat cantik, pangeran tahu wujudnya seorang laki-laki, tapi pangeran bersumpah baru kali ini melihat laki-laki secantik itu dan hampir menyerupai sosok malaikat. Tapi ia mulai tersadar ketika melihat sosok itu ternyata menggunakan pakaian koki kerajaan. Jadi pangeran bertanya apakah ia seorang koki di kerajaan dan koki itu menjawab iya. Setelah pertemuan singkat itu, pangeran jadi sangat rajin berkunjung ke dapur kerajaan karena begitu penasaran dengan koki itu. Dan tanpa dia sadari jika ada sebuah perasaan yang mulai bersemi di hatinya."

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan kemudian berdiri dari posisinya di sampingku tadi.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku.

"Kau harus tidur sekarang. Jalja.."

Yunho tersenyum dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tapi entah kenapa secara spontan aku menyunggingkan senyum lebar ketika melihat dia tersenyum kembali sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau aneh beberapa hari ini, Jae."

"Hm?"

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku mengaduk kaldu ayam dan menoleh kearah Junsu, teman kerjaku, yang sedang mengaduk kaldu sayur,"Bagian mana dari tubuhku yang aneh?"

"Eish, bukan tubuhmu, tapi tingkah lakumu.."

"Maksudmu? Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja.."

"Tapi kau tidak secerewet biasanya."

Aku kembali mengaduk kaldu ayam,"Begitukah? Entahlah, aku hanya merasa akhir-akhir ini chef Jung bersikap ketus."

"Kau berbuat salah?"

Aku mengangkat bahu satu kali,"Tidak. Semua pesanan berjalan lancar seperti biasa."

Junsu terlihat sedang membubuhkan beberapa sendok garam ke dalam kaldu sayurnya kemudian mengaduknya sebentar dan mencicipinya.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi?" Tanya Junsu.

Aku memiringkan kepalu, berpikir, kemudian menghembuskan nafas,"Dia bilang aku ini masalahnya. Aku tidak tahu masalahnya denganku apa. Tapi dia sempat marah karena tahu aku sekarang tinggal di rumah Yunho."

Aku kembali mengingat kejadian itu, ketika chef Jung marah dan mengatakan padaku untuk tidak tinggal di apartemen Yunho lagi. Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih? Biasanya dia akan selalu ramah dan mengajakku bercanda, tapi tiba-tiba berubah ketus. Beberapa kali aku mencoba mengingat apa ada kesalahanku di dapur yang membuatnya menjadi bersikap seperti ini padaku tapi aku ingat dengan jelas jika semua urusan dapur selalu berjalan dengan lancar.

"Kau polos atau bodoh?"

"Eh?"

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku dengan cepat menghadap Junsu, dia mengataiku bodoh?

"Jelas-jelas tandanya chef Jung cemburu." jelas Junsu.

"Cem-buru?"

"Dia jadi senewenkan begitu kau mulai dekat dengan Jung Yunho itu? Dan jadi marah besar begitu tahu kau tinggal dengannya kan? Apa lagi kalau bukan cemburu?"

"Tapi…"

Apa benar chef Jung cemburu padaku? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Kalau dia cemburu, berarti dia menyukaiku? Chef Jung menyukaiku?! Chef Jung memang tidak kalah tampan dengan Yunho sih, tapi.. Ah! Kenapa aku malah jadi membandingkan chef Jung dengan Yunho?

"Aku akan datang terlambat untuk jam makan siang karena harus bertemu dengan seseorang.."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanku yang sedang melamunkan chef Jung dan Yunho, dan Junsu yang masih berkutat dengan kaldu sayurnya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan menangani pesanan, chef?" Junsu bersuara.

Oh, ternyata suara chef Jung. Kini ku lihat dia yang berdiri diantara kami mengenakan celana jeans berwana khaki dan bagian tubuh atas yang tertutup mantel berwarna hitam. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketegasan dan tanpa senyum seperti biasa. Masih marah padaku?

"Chef Kim yang menangani pesanan."

"Kim yang mana? Di sini ada banyak Kim, Kim Jaejoong, Kin Junsu, Kim HyunJoong, Kim Inhwan—'

"Dia.."

Chef Jung menjawab pertanyaan Junsu dengan dagu yang dia gerakkan untuk menunjuk kearahku, tetapi matanya tetap tidak melihat kearahku, seolah dia benar-benar malas untuk berurusan denganku.

"Kenapa aku?"

Chef Jung mendelikkan matanya menatap mataku tajam,"Kau sudah biasa menerima pesanan. Lakukan dengan baik."

"Ya, chef!" jawabku dan Junsu.

Chef Jung berbalik untuk pergi meninggalkan dapur namun langkahnya terhenti lagi dan kembali menghadap kami berdua.

"Dua bulan lagi kalian akan mengkuti kompetisi chef, pastikan mulai hari ini kalian berlatih. Kau, Kim Jaejoong, chef utama.." chef Jung menunjukku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Dan Kim Junsu asistennya.." akhir chef Jung dengan menatap Junsu.

"Ok, chef.." jawab Junsu dengan tenang,

"Jika kalian menang, kalian bisa sekolah ke Italia." Lanut chef Jung.

Aku membelalakkan mataku lebar. Italia? Bersekolah ke Italia? Aku benar-benar tersihir dengan kata-kata bersekolah ke Italia, itukan mimpiku semenjak bekerja di restoran ini. Siapa pun pasti ingin meneruskan karir chefnya denfan bersekolah ke Italia. Dengan ini aku bahkan akan semakin dekat dengan impianku menjadi professional chef dan membuka restoran sendiri.

"Aku akan mengawasi latihan kalian mulai malam ini setelah jam kerja dan pagi hari sebelum mulai bekerja.."

(End of Jaejoong POV)

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Author POV)

Yunho menatap keluar café dan melihat keadaan diluar. Orang-orang dengan berbagai kesibukan sedang berjalan melewati café, ada yang berjalan santai dengan teman-temannya, ada pula yang berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa beberapa dokumen di tangan mereka seolah sedang dikejar waktu. Kepalanya mendongak kearah langit, dan menemukan langit sedang ditutupi awan kelabu. Tanpa minat ia kembali menyesap kopi yang sudah habis setengahnya. Baru saja ia akan bangkit untuk meninggalkan café, seseorang datang dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Maaf menunggu, macet."

Yunho menatap malas orang itu,"Langsung ke intinya saja."

Orang itu tersenyum kecut,"Bahkan kau belum memberiku kesempatan untuk menghirup nafas atau sekedar menyesap secangkir kopi, ku dengar café ini menyediakan cappuccino yang enak.."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Orang itu kini mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah,"Baiklah, presiden direktur yang sangat sibuk.."

"Jangan membuatku mengungkit hal itu lagi!" jawab Yunho ketus.

"Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong tinggal di tempatmu lagi."

Singat. Padat. Dan jelas. Orang itu mengutarakan keinginannya kepada Yunho dan disambut dengan tatapan tajam Yunho. Ia bukannya membenci orang ini, hanya saja terkadang ia sangat tidak suka dengan perkataan orang ini yang terus saja memerintahnya. Kalau saja ia bisa, ia pasti sudah memukul wajah orang menjengkelkan ini.

"Tidak."

"Harus!"

"Kenapa harus? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya untuk melarangku ataupun dia." jawab Yunho dengan sengit.

Orang itu lagi-lagi tersenyum kecut,"Tidak ingatkah kau juga bukan siapa-siapanya?"

Kali ini orang itu membalikkan keadaan. Yunho juga sadar sebenarnya jika dirinya bukan siapa-siapa Jaejoong yang berhak menentukan Jaejoong akan tinggal dimana. Tapi ia tidak mau mengalah lagi pada orang ini. Ia sudah terlanjur merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Jaejoong di apartemennya dan hidupnya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku bossnya dan aku merasa perlu bertanggunggjawab atas bawahanku dan menjamin kenyamanannya."

Yunho tertawa mengejek,"Kalau dia nyaman berada di tempat tinggalku lantas kenapa harus mendengarkan keinginanmu itu?"

"Kau juga menyukainya kan?" orang itu membalas pertanyaan Yunho dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Kalau iya?"

Yunho merasa sudah jengah dengan orang dihadapannya ini dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap sengit lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan langsung padanya apakah dia merasa nyaman di tempatku dan harus pindah atau tidak?"

Orang itu membalas menatap Yunho sengit.

"Mari bersaing dengan sehat!" Yunho kembali berbicara sinis.

Orang itu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih karena menahan amarahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengalah dengan kata-kata memerintahmu lagi, chef Jung Il Woo," Yunho mendecakkan lidahnya. "Tidak lagi, hyungku tersayang.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul 23.45 dan Yunho baru saja sampai apartemen, moodnya benar-benar bhuruk karena pertemuan tadi siang. Baru saja ia akan menekan kode pintu apartemennya, seseorang datang dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Ku pikir kau sudah berada di dalam.." tanya Yunho sambil menekan kode pintu dan mendorong pintu agar terbuka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam apartemen dan melepaskan sepatu mereka di dekat pintu. Jaejoong berjalan gontai dan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa dan diikuti oleh Yunho.

"Aku akan mengikuti kompetisi memasak, jadi setelah jam kerja dan sebelum kerja aku harus berlatih." Jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Ia tahu pasti bahwa ini semua ulah kakaknya, tapi di sisi lain juga Yunho mendoakan agar Jaejoong bisa menang dan menjadi koki terkenal pada akhirnya.

"Jangan terlalu memforsir jika kau lelah. Koki juga butuh istirahat"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

"Jae?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau nyaman tinggal di sini?"

Jaejoong memposisikan badannya menghadap Yunho dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Aku sangat nyaman tinggal di sini, tapi aku juga merasa tidak enak jika harus menumpang terus denganmu. Apa kau kerepotan denganku?"

"Tidak. Kalau kau merasa nyaman, tinggallah terus di sini kalau kau mau..'

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya mendengar perkataan Yunho,"Tap-tapi aku merasa tidak enak menumpang.."

"Bagaimana jika kau membayar padaku sesuai dengan harga sewa apartemenmu yang lama? Bukan menumpangkan namanya?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya dengan imut,"Jinja? Bolehkah?"

Yunho mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Lagipula jika ada kau, aku jadi tidak perlu memakan makanan instan terus.."

"Benar juga, aku bisa memasakkanmu setiap hari, lagi pula kan lambungmu bermasalah.."

Yunho hanya terus mengangguk membenarkan kata-kata Jaejoong dan menyeringai dalam hati.

"_Mianhae, hyung. Urusan cinta mari kita bersaing.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue…**

_Hahahaaha xD author nggak jelas kembali lagi~~ Reviewnya tolong yaaaaa ^^_

_**Terimakasih review dichapter sebelumnya^^**_

_**Dichapter depan akan dibalas ne^^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Love.. What To do**

**Chapter 5**

**Summary : Cinta tidak memandang kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh, dimana ia akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, kapan ia akan hidup berbahagia dengan cintanya, dan bagaimana ia dapat mempertahankan cintanya.**

**Note : Sebelumnya saya beritahu lagi, jika kalian menemukan/pernah membaca ff saya di website lain (ffyj) dengan menggunakan nama 'parkririn', itu memang ff saya. Karena saya tidak hanya memposting ff saya di ffn. Terima kasih~~~**

**Warning : ada PG13, ada PG17, ada NC (mungkin?), little bit Angst (mungkin?), ada Typo (banyak sekali), ada ke-nggak jelas-an (pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Yunho POV)**

Aku sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen para pemegang saham, meneliti setiap huruf dan angka kalau-kalau ada yang tidak benar. Menjadi presiden direktur bukanlah hal mudah, bahkan waktu, tenaga, dan pikirankulah yang paling banyak terkuras. Setiap hari memeriksa dokumen, mengecek setiap proyek yang berjalan, memastikan semua berjalan dengan lancar tanpa masalah sedikit pun, membuat para pemegang saham, investor, dan konsumen merasa puas dengan kualitas yang kami berikan. Tapi bukan Jung Yunho namanya kalau menyerah hanya untuk pekerjaan. Aku tidak pernah mengeluh, ini semua adalah tanggung jawab yang diberikan Ayah padaku, jadi ya.. sebagai anak yang berbakti, aku tentu harus membuatnya senang dan bangga terhadapku.

Oh, jangan tanyakan aku tentang kakakku. Aku menghormatinya sebagai kakakku, tapi aku tidak ingin tahu tentang kehidupannya dan sama sekali malas berurusan dengannya. Waktu aku masih kecil ku akui jika aku selalu bergantung padanya, bermain bersamanya, kemana-mana bersamanya, tidur bersamanya. Tapi itu dulu. Semakin beranjak dewasa, semakin aku benar-benar tidak ingin bertatap muka atau berbicara padanya. Dan itu yang menjadi salah satu alsan mengapa aku memilih tinggal terpisah dengannya, walaupun Ayah dan Ibu menyuruhku untuk tinggal satu apartemen dengannya. Hanya di depan Ayah dan Ibu saja aku akan menegurnya dengan sopan.

"Hh.."

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar dan melepaskan kacamata minusku. Terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan membaca dokumen-dokumen ini. Aku beranjak dari kursi kerjaku dan duduk di sofa.

"Sudah malam ya?" Gumamku ketika melihat jam dinding.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Aku merogoh kantung celanaku ketika merasakan getaran telepon genggamku. Ada pesan masuk rupanya.

.

_From : JJ Kim_

_Yun, jangan lupa makan^^_

.

Aku tersenyum begitu melihat isi pesan masuknya. Jaejoong mulai membuka dirinya untukku, meskipun kini aku dan Jaejoong jarang berbicara langsung, tapi hanya dengan mendapat pesan dari Jaejoong yang mengingatkanku untuk makan, hatiku sudah berbunga-bunga.

Selama dua minggu ini Jaejoong selalu berangkat sebelum aku bangun dan pulang begitu larut. Ketika aku bertanya pun, dia menjawab bahwa dia harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kompetisi itu. Tapi aku juga dapat melihat raut wajahnya yang menyiratkan kelelahan. Selain bertukar pesan dan berbicara sebentar ketika ia pulang, kami tidak pernah mengobrol lama-lama lagi. Jaejoong akan langsung pergi tidur begitu sampai di apartemen. Aku pun tidak tega untuk menahannya lebih lama.

Aku akui jika aku merasa kesepian dan sedikit tidak bersemangat karena tidak bisa mengobrol dengan Jaejoong seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku sengaja pulang sedikit larut setiap harinya untuk mengetahui apa Jaejoong menungguku pulang atau tidak. Tapi yang ku dapati ketika masuk ke apartemen adalah lampu yang masih padam, yang artinya dia belum pulang. Setiap malam, aku mencemaskannya jika ia pulang terlalu larut, tidak jarang juga aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantar dan menjemputnya, tapi ia menolak dengan tegas.

Aku tahu jika kakakku yang mengantarnya pulang setiap hari, aku pernah melihatnya. Ada perasaan lega ketika aku melihat Jaejoong pulang dengan keadaan selamat, tapi rasa cemburuku benar-benar menguasai melihat ia mau saja diantar kakakku, sementara ia menolakku. Tapi yah.. Aku bisa apa? Menunggunya pulang dan menanyakan kabarnya melalui telepon adalah hal yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Sial! Kakakku benar-benar mencuri start begitu jauh, kan?

"Yo man!"

Aku terkesiap dan buru-buru memasukkan telepon genggamku begitu mendengar suara Yoochun yang mengagetkanku.

"Sudah beratus-ratus kali aku katakan untuk mengetuk pintu, Park Yoochun!" desisku.

Yoochun hanya mengangkat bahunya merasa tidak peduli dengan ucapanku barusan. Dia menempatkan dirinya disampingku sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Presdir kita belum pulang ya? Pekerja keras, hm? Tapi aku perhatikan beberapa hari ini ada dua hal yang berbeda pada dirimu."

"Apa?" tanyaku tanpa menoleh pada Yoochun.

Yoochun menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada,"Pertama, wajahmu yang biasanya tampak bersinar, maskulin, dan bersih, kini tampak pucat. Kedua, walaupun wajahmu pucat, tapi kau rajin sekali tersenyum. Jadi, ada yang mau menjelaskan?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat lagi.

"Entahlah, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini tidak nafsu makan—"

"Wow! Tahan Jung! Jadi yang menyebabkan kau sering muntah dan mengeluh sakit diperutmu karena kau jarang makan?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar lagi, sepertinya sudah seratus kali aku menghembuskan nafas.

"YA! Kau mau mati?!"

"Eish…"

Aku reflek menutup telingaku mendengar lengkingan Yoochun dan melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya,"Aku tidak tuli, jangan berteriak."

"Pantas saja kau selalu merasa sakit pada perutmu, ternyata karena kau jarang makan. Lalu apa tugasnya sekretarismu jika tidak memperhatikan asupan gizi bosnya?"

"Dia sekretaris, bukan ahli giziku. Memangnya aku itu dirimu? Sekretaris merangkap teman tidur?" sindirku.

Aku membenarkan kata-kata Yoochun dalam hati. Karena jarang makan, perutku lagi-lagi berulah kesakitan. Bagaimana aku bisa makan jika aku saja tidak selera makan?

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Jangan bicarakan kekasihku, Jung. Lalu yang mebuatmu menjadi selalu tersenyum?"

Aku menoleh menatap Yoochun dengan tersenyum lebar,"Jatuh cinta?'

Yoochun terkekeh,"Aigoo~ kau—"

"Argh!"

Yoochun baru saja akan menggodaku, namun perutku mendadak perih kembali. Aku mencengkram kuat pinggiran sofa sementara mataku terpejam begitu rapat menahan perih.

"Ya! Yunho! Gwenchana? Eish! Bagaimana?! Yunho!"

**(End of Yunho POV)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dapur itu masih mengepulkan asapnya meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Jaejoong dan Junsu masih terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan yang sedang mereka olah. Junsu yang saat ini masih sibuk menambah bumbu-bumbu ke dalam supnya, sementara Jaejoong yang kini menyusun masakannya diatas piring keramik lebar berbentuk bunga.

"Ku lihat hubunganmu dan chef Jung semakin membaik ya? Bahkan kelewat mesra.."

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan dan argumen Junsu. Namun ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan menyusun makanannya. Junsu benar, Jaejoong mengakui hal itu. Selama persiapan untuk kompetisi chef ini, chef Jung mulai bersikap seperti biasanya dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan ya.. yang seperti Junsu katakan, sedikit lebih mesra. Jaejoong sedikit geli mendengarnya, dia memang sedikit-sedikit menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada chef jung, tapi ia kira justru chef Jung lah yang memberinya perhatian begitu banyak.

Setiap pagi, chef Jung menjemput Jaejoong untuk pergi ke restoran. Menanyakan bagaimana kabar Jaejoong dan apakah tidurnya nyenyak. Di dapur pun, chef Jung akan selalu memperhatikan Jaejoong, mengingatkan untuk berhati-hati terhadap peralatan masak, dan setiap makan siang, ia yang akan selalu mengontrol gizi asupan Jaejoong.

Meskipun Junsu tahu dari dulu jika chef Jung menaruh hati pada Jaejoong, tapi dia tidak bisa membutakan penglihatannya. Bukannya merasa iri, tapi sedikit risih karena chef Jung selalu saja melakukan _skinship_ kepada Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong berkeringat, chef Jung dengan senang hati akan mengelap keringat Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong terlihat terlalu bersemangat memasak, chef Jung akan mengusap lengan Jaejoong dan dengan pandangan yang super lembut mengingat Jaejoong untuk berhati-hati. Junsu jadi jengah.

"Hei, Jae.. Kau jatuh cinta juga dengan chef Jung? Ku lihat kau tidak menolak, tapi juga tidak membalas segala kontak fisik yang chef lakukan padamu. Yah, walaupun aku tahu kau terkadang suka memberi perhatian juga kepadanya. Kenapa kalian tidak berpacaran saja sih? Atau memang sudah resmi ya?"

Jaejoong mengelap kedua tangannya yang habis dicuci dan langsung beranjak menuju tempat Junsu yang kini sedang memberi hiasan diatas supnya.

"Kau cerewet ya?" cibir Jaejoong.

"Tidak kah kau berkaca Tuan Kim Jaejoong?" balas Junsu.

Jaejoong hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Junsu. Namun seketika matanya menerawang ke dalam hatinya. Ia sendiri benar-benar tidak yakin dengan perasaanya. Ada rasa senang melihat perlakuan chef Jung yang melembut kepadanya, terkadang pipinya merona pula jika chef Jung mulai memperhatikannya dengan berlebihan. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa menolak dan belum bisa menerima keadaan seperti ini. Ia hanya menikmati semua perhatian chef Jung padanya. Ia menunggu hati kecilnya untuk menuntun dirinya menerima semua keadaanya dengan chef Jung atau malah menolaknya.

"Aku belum yakin, Su-ie. Hatiku belum mengatakan apapun.."

"Lalu apa kabarnya si presdir Jung Yunho itu? Kau tidak pernah membicarakannya lagi. Tapi aku pernah memergokimu yang sedang mengiriminya pesan untuk mengingatkannya makan.'

Jaejoong kali ini tersentak. Ia lupa akan satu hal. Jung Yunho. Ia memang rajin mengirimi Yunho pesan untuk mengingatkan makan, karena ia pun menyadari karena terlalu sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk kompetisi, ia dan Yunho jarang mengobrol seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sedikit rindu pada namja bermata musang itu, tapi ia juga merasa belum yakin. Yunho adalah pribadi yang berbeda dengan chef Jung.

Jika chef Jung adalah orang yang begitu banyak bicara, maka Yunho dalah orang yang pendiam. Jika chef Jung adalah orang yang selalu mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan perlakuan seperti kontak fisik, maka Yunho hanya menggunakan kedua mata musangnya untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya. Jaejoong menyukai perhatian yang chef Jung berikan, tetapi ia juga menyukai interaksi yang ia ciptakan ketika mengobrol begitu panjang dengan Yunho, dimana mata mereka bertemu untuk mengungkapkan emosi yang mereka sampaikan disetiap kata yang mereka ceritakan.

"Aku… tidak tahu."

Junsu mendengus kasar. Ia tahu jika Jaejoong memang belum pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun sebelumnya, maka dari itu ia akan tahu jika Jaejoong akan sulit memilih antara chef Jung dan Yunho.

"Jae, ayo pulang!"

Pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Junsu terhenti mendengar seruan chef Jung. Junsu memutar kedua bola matanya dan beranjak membereskan seluruh peralatan masak begitu melihat chef jung mengamit lengan kanan Jaejoong.

"Junsu, segera rapikan peralatan dan pulang dengan hati-hati. Besok adalah hari besar.. Kami duluan ya.."

Chef Jung berseru kepada Junsu sembari mengambil ransel Jaejoong dan meraiknya keluar dari dapur. Junsu hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan berdoia agar Jaejoong mampu menentukan pilihannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Loh? Kenapa kita ke apartemenmu, chef?"

Jaejoong melongo begitu chef Jung memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ gedung apartemen chef Jung. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika dirinya dibawa ke apartemen bossnya itu.

"Malam ini kau akan menginap di tempatku, berhubung besok adalah hari kompetisi, aku tidak ingin sesuatu menimpa dirimu.."

Begitu chef Jung membuka pintu apartemennya, Jaejoong masuk dan langsung kagum dengan isi apartemennya,"Astaga! Dapurmu indah sekali chef!" pekik Jaejoong.

Matanya berbinar-binar menjelajahi dapur menawan milik chef Jung, sudah lama Jaejoong bermimpi memiliki dapur seperti ini. Desainnnya benar-benar cantik, jemari Jaejoong menelusuri setiap senti meja dapur yang di hiasi dengan hiasan pualam berwarna hitam. Jaejoong benar-benar dibuat tidak bisa berkata-kata dengan dapur ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya chef Jung.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau mau.."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya,"Eh? Bagaimana bisa, chef?"

Chef Jung hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Jaejoong dapat melihat jika chef Jung menatap kedalam matanya begitu dalam. Begitu sampai dihadapan Jaejoong, chef Jung menundukkan kepalanya dan sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya ke awajh Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasa jika dirinya begitu gugup dengan jarak sedekat ini dengan chef Jung, ia tahu jika chef akan menciumnya, tetapi ia bahkan tidak dapat menggerakkan wajahnya.

Jaejoong seketika menarik nafas ketika merasakan bibir tipis chef Jung menyapu permukaan bibirnya. Hanya beberapa saat kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan-lumatan, yah.. walaupun hanya chef Jung yang melakukannya. Jaejoong hanya diam, tidak berniat membalas namun tubuhnya menolak untuk menghentikan ciumannya. Perutnya terasa sakit dan geli bersamaan, gugup tetapi begitu penasaran dengan ciuman pertamanya.

"Maafkan aku, Jae.." chef Jung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari Jaejoong,"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah milikku.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Mianhae, mianhae… Saya minggu-minggu ini lagi marathon sakit, dari demam, pilek, dan batuk. Jadi maaf kalau chapter ini begitu pendek. Mianhae ne? Tapi chapter depan janji akan panjaaaaang ne? Sekitar 3 chapter lagi akan tamat. Haha. Jja, jangan lupa review yaa^^ Maaf kalau ada typo…_

_Saya juga sedikit sedih karena yang review sangat berbanding terbalik dengan grafik viewers yang bs d blg banyak :(.. tapi nggak apalah, masih ada kalian yang rajin review^^_

**_Neomu-neomu kamsahamnida untuk yang sudah review ne?^^_**

**_Maaf ya belum bisa balas reviewnya. Maaf sekali. Janji deh chapter depan saja jawab dan saya sebutkan nama-nama reviewers yang kece badai :D_**

**_Saya cinta kalian :*_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love.. What To do**

**Chapter 6**

**Summary : Cinta tidak memandang kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh, dimana ia akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, kapan ia akan hidup berbahagia dengan cintanya, dan bagaimana ia dapat mempertahankan cintanya.**

**Note : Sebelumnya saya beritahu lagi, jika kalian menemukan/pernah membaca ff saya di website lain (ffyj) dengan menggunakan nama 'parkririn', itu memang ff saya. Karena saya tidak hanya memposting ff saya di ffn. Terima kasih~~~**

**Warning : ada PG13, ada PG17, ada NC (mungkin?), little bit Angst (mungkin?), ada Typo (banyak sekali), ada ke-nggak jelas-an (pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_Chef of The Year. _Sebuah kompetisi memasak untuk para chef yang lebih rendah satu tingkatannya dibandingkan chef professional. Untuk itulah hadiah utama dari kompetisi memasak ini adalah belajar ke Italia. Kompetisi ini diikuti oleh seluruh chef-chef muda berbakat yang ada di seluruh Korea Selatan. Berbekal pengalaman menjadi chef 2 tahun di restoran, siapa saja boleh mengikuti kompetisi ini. Tidak terkecuali Jaejoong dan Junsu. Setelah dinyatakan lolos ke dalam putaran final, Jaejoong dan Junsu benar-benar mempersiapkan hidangan terbaik mereka.

Tepatnya pagi hari ini, sebuah _ballroom_ hotel berbintang lima disulap menjadi tempat kompetisi chef ini diselenggarakan. Ada 20 pasang meja dan kursi yang ditata apik memenuhi ruangan yang diperuntukan bagi peserta, sebuah meja persegi panjang yang berada di atas panggung untuk para juri, dan berderetan kursi mengelilingi ruangan bagi para awak media.

Setelah memberikan sambutan dan membacakan peraturan, para peserta diboyong masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang akan dijadikan tempat memasak bagi mereka. Jaejoong dan Junsu berada di meja bernomor 5. Keduanya kelihatan sedikit gugup, karena ini adalah kompetisi pertama bagi mereka dan pertama kali pula berhadapan langsung dengan pesaing lain yang tidak kalah hebatnya.

Begitu bel tanda dimulainya kompetisi dibunyikan, Jaejoong dan Junsu begitu cekatan mempersiapkan bahan-bahan. Mencuci bersih bahan, merebus air, membuat adonan, memotong bumbu-bumbu, semua mereka lakukan layaknya seperti seorang chef professional. Keduanya bekerja sama dengan baik dan melakukannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dalam hati Jaejoong, ia berdoa tanpa henti mengharapkan hasil terbaik baginya dan Junsu. Lima menit terakhir, Jaejoong dan Junsu benar-benar sudah menyelesaikan hidangan mereka dan kini hanya sedang membersihkan meja yang mereka gunakan. Peserta lain ada beberapa yang sidikit kelimpungan karena masakan mereka belum selesai. Junsu mengkomat-kamitkan bibirnya mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan karena tidak ada satu pun kesulitan yang ia rasakan.

Lima belas menit kemudian para peserta sudah duduk di meja masing-masing didampingi oleh chef penanggungjawab mereka, para juri pun sudah terlihat berjalan mengelilingi meja para peserta untuk mencicipi cita rasa yang ada disetiap masakan. Jaejoong terlihat begitu gugup, keringat dingin membanjiri wajah cantiknya, tangannya sedari tadi tidak berhenti memainkan ujung apron hitamnya.

"Jangan gugup. Aku yakin kalian akan berhasil." Jaejoong hampir saja terlonjak begitu merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam jemari-jemari kurusnya.

Mata Jaejoong menangkap tatapan teduh dari chef Jung, dia benar-benar gugup dan tentu saja butuh semangat dari seseorang. Tapi yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah mengapa harus chef Jung? Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti hati dan pikirannya saat ini, terutama atas kejadian semalam. Chef Jung menciumnya dan menyatakan perasaannya. Ini gila! Seseorang yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Jaejoong sebelumnya, seseorang yang selama ini ia hormati sebagai bossnya, benar-benar menyatakan cinta untuknya.

Untuk beberapa saat, semalam Jaejoong hanya diam dan menatap mata chef Jung, mencari kebohongan di dalamnya, tapi nihil, chef Jung benar-benar serius. Jaejoong tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam dan pergi tidur, meninggalkan chef Jung yang berasumsi bahwa Jaejoong butuh waktu untuk menjawabnya.

"Ehmm, ya, chef.." Jaejoong memutus kontak matanya dengan chef Jung dan beralih menatap juri yang kini sedang mencicipi hidangannya dan Junsu.

Wajah para juri hanya datar, itu yang membuat Jaejoong semakin gugup dan takut. Berbeda dengan Junsu yang menggerutu di dalam hati,'_Para juri pintar sekali menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah mereka sih!'_.

Ketika satu jam kemudian, ketua umum asosiasi chef seluruh Korea Selatan mengumumkan juara pertamanya, Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya melongo dan mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali.

"Mimpi ini, Jae?" tanya Junsu.

"Kurasa bukan, Suie.."

Keduanya terdiam dan saling berpandangan hingga akhirnya sama-sama tersadar dan melonjak kegirangan. Ya. Jaejoong dan Junsu juara pertamanya. Hidangan pasta yang dibuat dengan dicampur sayur-sayuran sehat dan sup abalone yang begitu lezat, berhasil membuat para juri berdecak kagum. Belum lagi dengan konsep penataan hidangan yang menyerupai tatanan hidangan kerajaan yang mewah, benar-benar sudah mencuri perhatian para juri sejak menghampiri meja mereka.

"Selamat, Jae.. Ikutlah denganku ke Italia.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Yoochun POV)**

Aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Beberapa jam yang lalu Yunho memasuki ruang operasi setelah semalam mendapatinya mengerang kesakitan lagi dibagian perut. Awalnya aku mengira keparahan ini hanyalah sebuah penyakit biasa yang bernama usus buntu, tapi diagnosa dokter benar-benar mengejutkanku.

_-Flashback-_

"_Uisa bagaimana Yunho?" Aku langsung menahan dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Yunho._

_Dokter hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesah pelan. Aku bisa melihat gurat kelelahan diwajahnya tapi sorot matanya penuh ketenangan._

"_Kanker lambung—"_

"_Apa?! Ka-kau, maksudku uisa sedang tidak bercanda, kan? Yunho kanker lambung? Ini.. Ini bagaimana bisa, uisa? Ottokhae? Yunho.."_

_Aku panik, ketakutan, dan ingin menangis rasanya. Yunho sehat-sehat saja, tidak makan teratur selama dua minggu bisa menyebabkan dia kanker lambung?_

"_Tenang dulu, Yoochun.. Ini baru stadium awal, kita bisa langsung melakukan operasi dan mengangkat bagian yang terserang virus, setelah itu bisa dilakukan terapi secara rutin. Aku yakin Yunho bisa sembuh. Ini masih bisa ditangani.."_

_-Flashback End-_

Sudah 4 jam operasi dilakukan, tapi belum ada kabar apapun. Ayah dan Ibu Yunho sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Amerika. Otakku masih saja mencerna semua ini. Yunho tidak pernah mengalami penyakit yang parah seperti ini, biasanya hanya lambungnya yang bermasalah karena terlambat makan. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau bisa jadi seperti ini. Meskipun uisa tadi mengatakan masih dapat diatasi dengan operasi dan terapi, tapi kanker bukanlah penyakit yang bisa dikatakan tidak berbahaya.

Aku menghela nafas lagi dengan kasar sambil mengacaka rambutku dengan frustasi. Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat ke ruang operasi, telepon genggamku berbunyi.

"Jaejoong?"

Ah, benar. Aku belum memberitahu Jaejoong perihal Yunho, pasti ia mencari Yunho di apartemen dan tidak menemukannya.

"Yoboseo? Apakah ini dengan Yoochun-ssi? Ini aku, Jaejoong."

Yoochun berdehem,"Hm, ya. Ada apa, Jae?"

"Apa kau sedang bersama Yunho? Aku ingin memberitahunya jika aku akan pergi ke Italia."

Italia? Apakah Jaejoong memenangkan kompetisi chef itu dan akan berangkat ke Italia? Bersama Il-woo hyung? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat. Ini tidak bisa. Jaejoong harus bertemu Yunho. Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan hubungan yang terjadi antara Yunho, Jaejoong, dan Il-Woo hyung. Tapi sepertinya aku bisa mencerna jika kedua pria ini mencintai orang yang sama. Tidak. Yunholah yang harus bersama Jaejoong, bukan kakaknya.

"Yoochun?"

"Ah, ya, Jae. Kau bisa datang ke rumah sakit sekarang? Yunho sakit.."

"Sakit? Sakit apa? Aku ak-!"

PIP!

Aku menatap layar telepon genggamku. Panggilannya terputus? Kenapa? Aku mencoba untuk mendial nomor Jaejoong, tapi yang terdengar hanya suara operator.

"Hh, semoga kau datang kemari, Jae.."

**(End of Yoochun POV)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong pulang ke apartemen dengan senyum mengembangnya. Ia begitu bahagia bisa menjuarai kompetisi chef itu. Tidak henti-hentinya ia mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan dan selalu menyunggingkan senyuman kepada semua orang yang dilewatinya. Sekarang impiannya untuk belajar memasak ke Italia benar-benar akan terwujud.

"Eomma, sudah dulu ya, aku sudah sampai di apartemen dan ingin memberitahu Yunho."

Jaejoong menutup sambungan teleponnya dan mulai membuka knop pintu apartemen. Sekarang yang akan dilakukannya adalah memberitahu Yunho perihal kemenangannya. Tetapi baru saja melangkah masuk, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya melihat kondisi apartemen yang gelap dan berantakan. Yunho memang bukan orang yang rapi, tapi apartemennya tidak pernah seberantakan seperti sekarang. Biasanya seluruh gorden akan terbuka, tapi sekarang tertutup dan tidak ada cahaya sedikit pun yang masuk.

"Yunho?"

Jaejoong memanggil nama Yunho sembari menyibakkan lebar gorden yang menutupi jendela. Jaejoong berjalan menuju kamar yunho dan mengetuknya, bibirnya sekali lagi menyerukan nama Yunho. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Yunho dan menjulurkan kepalanya melihat ke dalam. Nihil. Tidak ada Yunho juga di dalamnya.

"Ah! Aku akan menghubungi Yoochun saja.."

Jaejoong segera mengambil telepon genggamnya yang berada di saku celananya dan mendial nomor Yoochun. '_Aneh. Hari minggu Yunho tidak pergi ke kantor, kan? Tapi kenapa dia tidak di apartemen?'_, batin Jaejoong.

"Yoboseo? Apakah ini dengan Yoochun-ssi? Ini aku, Jaejoong." Jaejoong langsung saja berbicara begitu sambungan teleponnya diangkat.

Yoochun terdengar berdehem,"Hm, ya. Ada apa, Jae?"

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya,"Apa kau sedang bersama Yunho? Aku ingin memberitahunya jika aku akan pergi ke Italia.".

Jaejoong menepuk keningnya. Ia baru sadar kalau keceplosan dan mengatakan akan pergi ke Italia, padahal belum tahu kapan ia akan pergi. Ia hanya sedikit khawatir karena tidak mendapati Yunho di apartemen

"Yoochun?" Jaejoong memanggil Yoochun karena merasa Yoochun hanya diam, tidak merespon pertanyaannya.

"Ah, ya, Jae. Kau bisa datang ke rumah sakit sekarang? Yunho sakit.."

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya lebar mendengar jawaban Yunho. Sakit? Yunho sakit? Sakit apa? Kenapa bisa di rumah sakit? Apa parah? Jaejoong sadar jika ia tidak kembali ke apartemen selama dua hari karena sebelumnya menginap di rumah Junsu dan semalam menginap di rumah chef Jung. Tapi bukankah baru semalam ia mengirimi Yunho pesan agar jangan terlambat makan? Apa lambung Yunho sakit? Berbagai pertanyaan begitu berputar di pikiran Jaejoong. Ia butuh untuk bertemu Yunho sekarang.

"Sakit? Sakit apa? Aku ak-!"

TAK!

Seseorang mengambil paksa telepon genggam Jaejoong dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Jaejoong menatap kaget kepada orang itu. Terlebih bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen Yunho.

"Chef? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu password apartemen Yunho?'

Chef Jung hanya memasang wajah datar dan segera bergegas menuju kamar Jaejoong dan mengambil tas pakaian Jaejoong. Dengan terburu-buru, chef Jung memasukkan semua pakaian Jaejoong dengan asal-asalan ke dalam tas. Ia benar-benar tidak sabaran. Jaejoong yang berdiri di belakangnya hanya menatapnya heran. Belum lagi pertanyaannya terjawabkan, chef Jung langsung menarik kasar tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya untuk keluar apartemen.

"YA! Lepaskan! Kau ini kenapa, chef? Kita akan kemana?"

Jaejoong meronta dalam genggaman chef Jung,"Ke Italia. Hari ini juga."

"Mwo?! Ta-tapi setidaknya aku harus menemui Yunho dulu! Lagipula kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

Chef Jung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mata Jaejoong tajam.

"Dengar, Jae. Aku dan Yunho adalah kakak beradik. Dan kau tidak perlu menemui Yunho karena aku sudah menyampaikan padanya bahwa kau akan ke Italia hari ini bersamaku."

"Tapi Yoochun bilang kalau dia di rumah sakit.." cicit Jaejoong karena takut menatap tatapan chef Jung.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya maag. Dia terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

Jaejoong tidak bersuara lagi begitu chef Jung kembali menariknya menuju mobil dan menuju bandara. Didalam pikirannya masih berkelebat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang dapat memuaskannya. Jadi chef dan Yunho kakak beradik? Kenapa Jaejoong tidak tahu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu kemudian..**

Yunho sedang memasuki apartemennya dibantu Yoochun yang memapah badannya. Ia merasakan nyeri pada bekas operasinya ketika berjalan. Seharusnya ia dirawat seminggu lagi agar para dokter dapat terus memantau keadaanya dan memastikan terapi apa yang akan dilakukannya. Ketika siuman, Yunho pun kaget mendengar Ayah dan Ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa ia terserang penyakit kanker lambung. Tapi ia bisa sedikit lega karena ini barulah stadium awal, jadi semuanya masih dapat diobati. Yunho sendiri tidak dapat membayangkan jika dirinya terlambat mengetahui kanker ini dan tidak dapat diobati lagi.

"Chun, ke kamar Jaejoong."

Yunho memerintahkan Yoochun memapahnya menuju kamar Jaejoong, ia ingin melihat namja cantik yang selama seminggu ini tidak dapat ia temui. Sebelumnya Yunho keheranan karena tidak mendapati Jaejoong menjenguknya di rumah sakit, tapi Yoochun memberitahunya jika Jaejoong benar-benar sibuk dan tidak dapat meninggalkan restoran. Yunho percaya saja, mengingat Jaejoong akan mengikuti kompetisi besar. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah menemui Jaejoong dan memeluknya, karena ia begitu merindukannya. Maka dari itu Yunho bersikeras untuk pulang ke apartemen dan berjanji akan kembali lagi ke rumah sakit esok hari.

Tetapi ketika memasuki kamar Jaejoong, Yunho memasang wajah datar begitu melihat pintu lemari Jaejoong yang terbuka lebar dan tidak ada pakaian Jaejoong satu[un di dalamnya. Pasti ada yang dirahasiakan Yoochun, batin Yunho. Kemana Jaejoong pergi?

"Park Yoochun.."

Yoochun tahu pasti pasti jika Yunho akan mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong tidak lagi berada di dalam apartemennya. Jadi Yoochun mendudukkan tubuh Yunho di atas tempat tidur dan kemudian berlutut di depan Yunho.

"Maafkan aku, Yun. Aku berusaha memberitahu Jaejoong kalau kau sakit, tapi sepertinya kakakmu tahu dan langsung membawanya pergi ke Italia. Sebelumnya aku dapat berbicara dengan Jaejoong, tapi sambungannya terputus, seperti seseorang telah merebut telepon Jaejoong dengan paksa. Aku tahu pasti itu kakakmu."

Yoochun masih menundukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar Yunho mengeram kesal.

"Keluarlah. Aku ingin sendiri."

Yoochun mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar perintah Yunho,"Ta-tapi keadaanmu—"

"Ku mohon. " lirih Yunho.

Dengan berat hati dan penuh kekhawatiran, Yoochun bangkit dan melangkah pergi keluar dari kamar. Tapi samar-samar sebelum ia menutup pintu.. Ia mendengar isakan tangis Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha xD bagaimana? Semakin nggak jelas kan ff nya?**

**By the way, saya ingin bertanya kepada kalian, ini sehubungan dengan ff yang akan saya buat selanjutnya. Jadi mohon dijawab ya?^^**

**Apakah kalian tidak keberatan jika saya mengganti peran Jaejoong sebagai perempuan? Dengan kata lain genderswitch?**

**Karena jujur saja beberapa hari ini banyak ide yang masuk di kepala saya dan saya jadi bingung. Hehe..**

**Selanjutnya ada balasan review~~~**

**Ifa. : Iya, mungkin kamu sudah pernah baca di ffyj.. Gomawo sudah review^^**

**Kimikimjae : sudah dilanjut kimi :p Gomawo sudah review^^**

**Clein cassie : kapan yunjae jadian? Mm, kapan ya? Mau tau aja apa mau tau banget? Hihihi Gomawo sudah review^^**

**gwansim84 : Chef Jung naksir JJ, nggak tau deh yunpa bakalan jadi winner hatinya JJ apa nggak ;p Gomawo sudah review^^**

** : Iya, yang nelfon si yunpa ya si chef. Yoochun kan memang otaknya mesum xD Gomawo sudah review^^**

**michelle jung : Iya, ada di web lain, Gomawo sudah review^^**

**peachpetals : Aslinya yunpa emang pengen banget dicium JJ :D Gomawo sudah review^^**

**Guest : chef Jung kakaknya yunpa Gomawo sudah review^^**

**Dennis park : FF ini di post juga di ffyj, tapi sama aja sih, karena waktu updatenya samaan, hihihi Gomawo sudah review^^**

**Yunholic : Haha, yah dibayangin aja deh kalo chef Jung itu juga kece kaya yunpa :D Gomawo sudah review^^**

**Yunkissjae : Kalo chef dapat first kissnya JJ, yunpa dapet yang lbh dari kiss mungkin *smirk* Gomawo sudah review^^**

**TitaniumSP : Haha, chef jung kan nggak mau kalah dari yunpa :D Gomawo sudah review^^**

**Himawari23 : Hoho, yunpa sudah hidup bahagia dengan JJ di kehidupan nyata :D Gomawo sudah review^^**

**Yewonmjeje : Ini sudah lanjut.. Gomawo sudah review^^**

**PandaMYP : Iyaa, sip.. Gomawo sudah review^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love.. What To do**

**Chapter 7**

**Summary : Cinta tidak memandang kepada siapa ia akan berlabuh, dimana ia akan bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya, kapan ia akan hidup berbahagia dengan cintanya, dan bagaimana ia dapat mempertahankan cintanya.**

**Note : Sebelumnya saya beritahu lagi, jika kalian menemukan/pernah membaca ff saya di website lain (ffyj) dengan menggunakan nama 'parkririn', itu memang ff saya. Karena saya tidak hanya memposting ff saya di ffn. Terima kasih~~~**

**Warning : ada PG13, ada PG17, ada NC (mungkin?), little bit Angst (mungkin?), ada Typo (banyak sekali), ada ke-nggak jelas-an (pasti)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua tahun sudah berlalu. Dua tahun yang terasa begitu lamban untuk dilewati bagi seorang kim Jaejoong. Dua tahun yang lalu ia meninggalkan negeri kelahirannya, Korea Selatan, menuju negeri impiannya, Italia. Dua tahun yang lalu ia diboyong untuk segera pindah bersama chef Jung dan sahabatnya, Junsu. Dan sudah dua tahun ini tepatnya, setelah ia pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat bertemu teman satu apartemennya, cinta pertamanya, Jung Yunho.

Kehidupan Kim Jaejoong berubah 90 derajat. Memulai lagi kemampuan memasaknya dan belajar secara professional di salah satu sekolah memasak terbaik di Italia. Memulai lagi karirnya sebagai koki dengan membuka restoran kecil bersama chef Jung dan Junsu, restoran yang menyajikan masakan-masakan Korea. Memulai, ah tidak.. Setidaknya menurut chef Jung saja bahwa ia dan Jaejoong mencoba menjalin sebuah hubungan yang lebih akrab. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Itulah mengapa ku katakan bahwa hidupnya hanya berubah 90 derajat saja.

Karena raganya terlahir di Negara Korea Selatan. Karena Ibu dan kedua adiknya menunggu kesuksesannya dan pulang membawa banyak kebahagiaan dan kesejahteraan. Karena Seoul memberikannya banyak pengalaman baru dan juga cinta pertama. Karena ada seorang Jung Yunho di Seoul, yang sangat ia rindukan. Karena meskipun setiap waktu ia bertemu dengan chef Jung, tapi hatinya selalu berdetak cepat setiap kali ia mengingat Jung Yunho.

Yunho. Yunho. Yunho. Hanya Yunho yang tetap mengisi pikiran Jaejoong. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Jung, yang ia tahu hanyalah Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong berani mengatakan persetan dengan chef Jung yang notabene adalah kakak kandung Jung Yunho, Jaejoong hanyalah mencintai Yunho. Ya. Baru Jaejoong sadari jika ia sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar menyukai untuk Yunho. Setelah ia pergi dengan kehampaan di dalam hatinya, tanpa mengetahui apakah Yunho juga menyimpan setidaknya secuil harapan untuknya.

"Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini, Jae? Apakah si gendut mesum itu menggodamu lagi?"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar suara chef Jung yang sedang bertanya kepadanya. _'Beruang mesum? Yunho..'_, batin Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong teringat dengan sosok Yunho. Entah apakah ia sudah kecanduan dengan Jung Yunho, tetapi Jaejoong seperti selalu menghubung-hubungkan semua kata-kata chef Jung dengan Yunho.

"Tidak. Semua baik. Aku bahkan sudah mempelajari masakan untuk lusa.."

Chef Jung mengusap surai hitam Jaejoong dengan gerakan lembut,"Aku bangga padamu, Jae.."

Jaejoong begitu terkenal semenjak pertama kali ia menghadiri kelas memasak di Italia. Orang-orang begitu terkagum-kagum melihat parasnya yang cantik, walaupun ia seorang namja. Terlebih lagi karena kemampuan memasaknya yang baik, para pengajar pun menyukai sikapnya yang ramah. Begitupula dengan Junsu, semua laki-laki di kelas memasak lebih sering menggoda Junsu ketimbang Jaejoong. Pantat berisi Junsu sepertinya lebih menarik perhatian setelah tentu saja wajah cantik Jaejoong.

"Chef biasakah kau melepaskan tangan mesummu itu dan membiarkan Jaejoong membantuku di dapur sekarang?!"

Junsu berkoar nyaring dari arah dapur dan sebagian orang-orang yang mengerti perkataan Junsu jadi memperhatikan Jaejoong dan chef Jung yang baru saja memasuki restoran. Jaejoong sempat melihat Junsu yang mengintip melalui kaca bundar yang menghiasi pintu dapur, sambil menatap jengah kelakuan chef Jung. Ya, bahkan orang-orang yang sering makan di restoran mereka pun pastinya akan disuguhi terus pemandangan chef Jung yang tidak henti-hentinya melakukan _skinship_ kepada Jaejoong. Entah mengacak surai hitam Jaejoong, atau menghapus jejak-jejak keringat yang membanjiri pelipis Jaejoong, dan bahkan tanpa rasa malu merangkul hingga memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

Hal itu membuat jengah Junsu, tetapi Jaejoong tidak pernah berusaha untuk menghindar dari segala perlakuan chef Jung. Mungkin hanya ingin membuat chef Jung senang? Lagipula perasaan Jaejoong kepada chef Jung hanyalah sebatas anak buah yang membalas budi atas kebaikannya selama ini. Tidak ada perasaan lebih. Jaejoong tahu ia jahat karena membiarkan chef Jung berasumsi sendiri mengenai kedekatan mereka. Tapi apa chef Jung tahu apa yang hatinya inginkan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lebih baik kau pakai baju besi saja supaya chef Jung tidak selalu menjamahmu."

Kalimat Junsu bernada ketus namun pandangannya tidak lepas dari _smartphone_-nya sedari tadi. Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia pun lelah jika ditempeli terus, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Awalnya Jaejoong kira bahwa Yunho-lah lelaki terposesif yang pernah ia kenal, ya karena beberapa kali Yunho memang pernah menunjukkan sifat posesifnya ketika mereka tinggal bersama. Tapi Jaejoong salah, kakaknya ternyata lebih posesif lagi.

"Junsu kau kenapa?" Jaejoong sedikit heran menatap Junsu yang kini membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ja-Jae, kau yakin selama ini tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun tentang Yunho?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang mencari-cari berita apa saja yang sedang menjadi topik terhangat di Seoul dan menemukan artikel tentang Yunho. Lalu aku memastikan lagi dengan mencari kata kunci yang sama, dan semua media sedang memberitakan hal yang sama.."

Jaejoong menggertakan giginya,"Ck, berita apa? Yunho kenapa?"

Junsu memandangi Jaejoong dengan cemas dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa benar Jaejoong tidak mengetahui berita penting seperti ini?

"Yunho. Dua tahun yang lalu terserang penyakit kanker lambung. Disini tertulis jika hanya stadium awal, dan berita yang ku lihat tadi mengatakan jika ia baru saja dinyatakan sembuh total dari kankernya."

Jaejoong diam. Yunho? Kanker lambung? Dua tahun yang lalu? Apakah dulu ia meninggalkan Yunho yang sedang terbaring di rumah sakit dan melawan penyakitnya? Apakah ia sangat keterlaluan sampai-sampai tidak pernah mencoba menghubungi Yunho? Apakah ini rencana chef Jung? Membawanya pergi jauh dari Yunho? Jaejoong benar-benar tersentak akibat asumsinya yang terakhir.

Tanpa pikir panjang dan diiringin deru nafas yang menggebu marah, Jaejoong menyambar tasnya dan langsung pergi keluar dari restoran. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, terus jalan dan menghentakkan kedua kakinya, berharap emosinya keluar dan terinjak-injak. Tapi tidak berhasil. Rasanya ia ingin memecahkan apapun jika bisa. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya sampai pita suaranya putus. Dan ketika ia berhasil mencapai apartemennya, ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

BUK!

Suara berdebum keras terdengar akibat tas Jaejoong yang cukup berat sengaja dilemparkannya mengenai bagian belakang kepala chef Jung. Chef Jung jatuh tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan. Hampir saja ia mengeluarkan makiannya jika Jaejoong tidak kalah cepat darinya untuk menyerang chef Jung duluan.

"Brengsek! Kau katakan padaku jika Yunho hanya sakit maag. Lalu kau menyeretku pergi jauh ke Italia tanpa aku tahu Yunho sedang berjuang melawan kankernya! Sekarang apa? Ha! Kau menawanku di sini dan tidak membiarkanku pulang ke Korea!"

Jaejoong berbicara nyaris seperti terdengar orang yang berteriak. Nafasnya memburu, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan tangannya mengepal kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tidak. Jaejoong tidak akan percaya lagi chef Jung. Jaejoong marah. Ia rasa ia akan terserang penyakit jantung jika setiap hari marah-marah seperti ini. Jaejoong semakin kesal karena chef Jung hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menatap lantai kayu yang sepertinya lebih menarik ketimbang Jaejoong yang buas seperti sekarang.

Jaejoong mendorong bahu chef Jung keras,"Persetan denganmu dan rasa cintamu, Jung. Kakak macam apa kau yang malah membiarkan adiknya menderita?! Sungguh aku kecewa!"

Terdengar bunyi gedebuk yang keras kemudian disusul suara-suara pakaian yang sepertinya dimasukkan secara kasar ke dalam koper. Jaejoong memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam koper, mengambil telepon genggamnya, dompet, paspor, dan melangkah keluar. Langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat chef Jung yang masih setia menatap lantai.

"Katakan pada Junsu permintaan maafku, karena aku akan kembali ke Seoul sekarang. Dan kau, chef, terima kasih atas segalanya. Sangat berharga untukku. Dan selamat tinggal."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berlari sekuat yang ia bisa menuju halte bis terdekat, setelah menitipkan barang-barangnya di rumah salah satu teman kerjanya dulu di restoran. Tangannya mencoba untuk mendial nomor Yoochun, berusaha mencari tahu keberadaan Yunho saat ini. Jantungnya berdebar kencang mengingat bagaimana ia akan bertemu dan kata-kata pa yang akan dia katakan kepada Yunho. Matanya menyiratkan kecemasan, apakah Yunho akan membencinya?

"Yoochun, aku di Seoul. Beritahu aku dimana Yunho sekarang!"

Jaejoong seperti orang kesetanan begitu Yoochun mengangkat sambungan teleponnya, tapi yang membuat dirinya semakin dibuat tergesa adalah kenapa Yoochun hanya menyebutkan nama sebuah hotel? Jung Luxury Hotel. Segera saja begitu bis berhenti tepat di depannya, Jaejoong memasukkan beberapa won ke dalam kotak dan gelisah sekali dalam duduknya. Matanya sibuk menatap gedung-gedung yang tersusun sepanjang jalan. Bagitu bis berhenti di halte tujuannya, Jaejoong melesat menuju Jung Luxury Hotel.

DEG!

Hati Jaejoong mencelos, rasa-rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak, matanya seakan ingin keluar. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin! Pasti Jaejoong salah lihat saat ini. Setelah marah-marah kepada chef Jung, berjam-jam terjebak di pesawat yang membawanya kembali ke Seoul, kenapa Jaejoong harus melihat ini? Apa Tuhan sedang menghukumnya sekarang?

Lelaki tampan yang ingin ditemuinya sekarang sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya dihadapan seorang wanita cantik. Parahnya, Yunho sedang memasangkan sebuah cincin ke jari manis wanita itu. Tersenyum manis kepada para hadirin, hingga Yunho sadari jika kini Jaejoong berdiri di pintu masuk _ballroom_. Matanya tidak lepas memandangi pria cantik yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya. Yunho bisa melihat peluh keringat yang membanjiri Jaejoong saat ini, menyiratkan kelelahannya yang begitu hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit. Ini sudah pukul satu dini hari dan rasa lelah mendera tubuh dan pikirannya. Baru saja ia akan pergi tidur selepas acara tadi, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Jaejoong yang kini dengan mata basahnya dan tangannya yang bergetar, berlutut, menumpukan badannya kepada kedua lututnya. Bibirnya tidak henti mengatakan kata maaf, hingga Yunho benar-benar frustasi saat ini.

"Aku akan maafkan apapun kesalahanmu, tetapi berdirilah dan duduk disampingku sekarang."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat secepat ia mampu bangkit dan kini sudah berpindah duduk disamping Yunho. Airmatanya masih merembes membentuk aliran kecil di pipi putihnya. Matanya tidak lepas menatap lekat mata Yunho dan tangannya tidak berhenti meremas satu sama lain.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku apapun yang ingin kau katakan.." perintah Yunho sambil memposisikan badannya untuk berbaring dan membiarkan kepalanya jatuh dipangkuan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sempat terkejut dengan pergerakan Yunho, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil karena Yunho kini mengenggam tangannya erat.

"Maaf karena mengabaikanmu selama dua minggu karena persiapan kompetisiku. Aku dan Junsu memenangkan kompetisi itu, Yun. Baru saja aku akan memberitahumu, tetapi Yoochun menelponku mengabarkan jika kau berada di rumah sakit. Aku tentu saja ingin menengokmu, tapi.." Jaejoong menyusuri lekuk wajah Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya. "Kakakmu mengatakan kau baik-baik saja dan kemudian menyeretku pergi ke Italia."

Yunho memejamkan matanya. Mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, ia jadi kembali mengingat ketika dirinya terbaring di rumah sakit, berjuang melawan kanker dengan perasaan rindu kepada Jaejoong yang menyerang seluruh jaringan ditubuhnya. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri jika saat itu ia benar-benar sedih, bukan karena kakaknya yang berhasil merebut Jaejoong darinya, tetapi karena merasakan perasaan rindu yang teramat menyakitkan selama dua tahun ini. Membuat dirinya harus berkali-kali menangis.

"Dia memang selalu menempel padaku, tapi aku tetap pada pilihan hatiku, Yun.."

Yunho membuka matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan kedua mata Jaejoong yang menatapnya teduh.

"Dirimu yang sejak awal ada di hati dan pikiranku. Aku tidak bisa bohong jika aku mencintaimu, Yunho."

Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya,"Orangtuaku selalu menuruti kemauan hyung, tapi tidak denganku. Semua yang harusnya menjadi tanggungjawab hyung, termasuk melanjutkan perusahaan Ayah, dilimpahkan kepadaku. Dia yang selalu menang atas kemauannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa jika ia memenangkanmu, Jae."

Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong agar mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yunho. Yunho menatap dalam bola mata Jaejoong kemudian mengecup lembut bibir _cherry _Jaejoong.

"Dia bisa memenangkan hati Ayah, tapi aku tidak akan rela jika dia mengambilmu dariku, Jae. Tidak. Tidak.."

Yunho beringsut bangkit dari tidurnya dan kini duduk menghadap Jaejoong,"Aku tahu ia bukan kakak yang baik. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyerah padanya dalam hal cinta."

Yunho kembali menyatukan bibirnya dan bibir Jaejoong. Tangannya menelusup masuk mengusap perut rata Jaejoong. "Tidak. Kau terlalu indah untuk aku lepaskan padanya."

Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho yang sedikit menuntut, meskipun baru sekali berciuman seperti ini. Telapak tangan Jaejoong bergerak pelan mengusap dada bidang Yunho dan semakin beranjak naik ke bahu dan kemudian menautkannya di balik tengkuk Yunho.

"Tapi kau tadi sudah bertunangan.." Jaejoong berbicara disela-sela dirinya mengambil nafas.

"Bodoh."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong semakin dekat kearahnya, menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka yang kini bersuhu panas. Terbakar rasa rindu yang menggebu, rasa cinta yang terpendam cukup lama, dan gairah yang semakin memuncak. Tangan-tangan mereka semakin sibuk, decakan lidah yang bertarung di dalam sarangnya, nafsu perlahan-lahan mengikis akal sehat kedua insane yang dimabuk cinta ini.

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong bertanya sembari lidahnya mulai menyentuh ujung kejantanan Yunho.

"_Shit_! Dia adikku, Jae. Jangan berasumsi terlalu jauh jika belum tahu faktanya."

"Mwo?"

Yunho mengerang kesal karna Jaejoong menyudahi kegiatannya,"Maksudmu aku salah paham dengan cara tadi? Jadi kau tidak bertunangan? Ku pikir kau—"

Perkataan Jaejoong terputus akibat Yunho yang tidak sabaran dan langsung mendorong kepala Jaejoong untuk segeran memanjakan kejantanannya yang semakin mengeras.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Jae. Ahh.. Aku bahagia hanya karena mencintaimu. Sekarang diamlah dan bagaimana pun caranya segera tuntaskan rindu yang menggerogoti kekasihmu ini.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eaa eaa eaaa. NC terskip dengan tidak sopannya. Awalnya aku mau membuat akhir yang lebih panjang dari ini, tapi entah kenapa hatiku mengatakan untuk menyelesaikan ff ini secepatnya tanpa basa-basi lagi. Yah, semoga kalian tidak begitu kecewa dengan ending ff aneh ini. Hehe… Sebenarnya ini dikarenakan banyaknya ide-ide bermunculan yang mendesakku untuk segera membuat ff baru. Tapi karena keyakinanku mengatakan bahwa tidak baik menumpuk kerjaan yang belum selesai, jadi yah… aku menyelesaikan ff ini dgn singkat dan nggak jelas.**

**TERIMA KASIH untuk para reader kece yang baik hati untuk selalu mampir^^ peluk saying untuk kalian semua… ^^**


End file.
